


Meant To Be Together

by Thekingmakersdaughters



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thekingmakersdaughters/pseuds/Thekingmakersdaughters
Summary: A modern alternative universe of The White Queen. Anne has ended her career and come home to begin her life again, but she finds everything and everybody very changed. Will it be for better or worst? What will happen when she sees again her ex-boyfriend Richard after six years separated?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it :)

 It had been four years since Anne Neville was for the last time in London, the city where she was born and grown. Finally, after finishing her degree, she returned home to start a new life. She missed her parents, especially her sister Bella. They always had been so close and even when they lived in different countries they usually maintained the contact by phone or Skype. Yet it was not the same. Both longed for those warm and family hugs that occurred when one was wrong, or those long talks about boys mainly late in the night in whispers to their parents didn’t listen. It is true that at those times they were teenagers but they haven’t seen each other in years so they must have much to talk about.

The plane arrived on time at the destination, London, which was a relief to Anne and just had to take her cases and go to the main entrance of the airport where her sister was waiting to pick her up and take her home. When she reached the entrance, she didn’t see her sister anywhere, so she sat on a bench waiting while she checked her mobile phone.

"Annie!" That was her sister's voice calling her as she approached accelerated now that she finally had found her minutes later. Seen her, Anne got up, kept the smartphone and went to give a big hug to her sister in greeting.

"Bella, how much I'm glad to see you! You look great! I see you've let your hair grow. I like it." Isabelle had gained weight since the last time the sisters were together. She was still very thin, probably too much, but at least this time was healthy. Although rehabilitation treatment had ended over a year ago and no longer had to take any medication, she had to go to medical appointments to ensure she did not fall again in harm herself with food. She was so grateful to her parents for still be spending money on medical care for her when she was recovered because she felt safer in that way for not relapse again. Recent years have been to Isabelle almost a hell because of her health problems, the fact that her boyfriend was in a war and at times they didn’t know whether he was alive or dead until finally he recently returned home. Wounded, but with confidence that he could recover. Finally, everything seemed to be improving for Isabelle and Anne.

"Thank you! You're not bad sister. I see you much older, in the best sense. I've missed you a lot." Both embraced and smiled again as a sign of happiness. Upon completion of the embrace, Isabelle looked at the time on the phone. "It is already lunchtime. Then I have to go to leave a few reports in the clinic where I work but if you want we can have lunch together and then I can leave you at home, or I take you there directly if you prefer."

"We have lunch together and then I go to see dad and mom. Where do you want to go?"

They were talking until they reached to Isabelle’s car, they put all the cases in the trunk, and mounted on it. As there was not much traffic, they soon came to the restaurant where they had a quiet lunch.

"Well, how is leaving behind your independent university life and get back to your home in London? - Isabelle asked to learn more about how her sister felt. She looked good, but Isabelle was not only a psychologist but also she knew very well her sister and was very intuitive."

"Truthfully, I find it weird. I have been a long time out so I guess that it will cost me some time to get used again. Everything has changed a lot. But I'm excited about my new job."

"Ah! Dad told me that he had helped you to get that interview. It is a great new and a very good place to start to gain work experience. Many people would kill to be able to work there. What does Edouard think? Will he to come to London or will he stay in France?"

"No ... He did not .. I mean, we ..." Anne took a breath and continued as clearly and briefly as possible because she did not want to go so far into the topic. "We are no longer together. We broke a couple of months ago. We were not compatible and at the end, the cohabitation became very difficult."

"Forgive me Annie. I didn’t know. Why didn’t you tell me anything?"

"I did not want to give more importance or that you were worried for me. But I'm fine. Everything is forgotten and I just want to focus on my professional life. Speaking of boyfriends, how's your war's hero?" Anne wanted to avoid the subject for not having to give more details about what caused her to break up with Edouard and that they were now in legal proceedings because of it.

"George is much better. His mother smothers him a lot but it is normal. She has been a long time without knowing whether her son was alive or dead. And when he finally returned was wounded. But he has almost ended the rehabilitation. So, soon he will start looking for a flat again and he  finally will have a more normal life."

"You don't know how happy I am for you. You have gone through many hells and now you deserve to have some quiet. I am still surprised that you aren't living together. By going too fast it won’t be because you are pseudo married." Anne started laughing. In one sense she envied her sister but otherwise, she didn’t think she was made to have such a long or stable relationship.  
"Pseudo married? What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on. You understand me. How many years have you been together? Seven?"

"Actually eight." Isabelle said with a shy smile as she looked at her salad.

"Exact. You have been together a lot of time. You have gone through a lot of problems that you have managed to solve as you could. And both of you still loves each other. That, in my very limited experience, means that you have something special that others don’t have."

"I do not think your experience is precisely limited, without offence."

"Hey!"

Isabelle was silent for a brief moment looking again at the plate.

"Bella, why are you so silent? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing happens it's just that like you, I find strange that George does not intend to take the next step in our relationship. I'm talking about living together. I mean, you began living with Edouard months after to started dating. We have been eight years together and it is as if we don’t advance. Sometimes I think he's only with me for routine."

"Bella, a routine is just what he needs. I'm not saying he is with you for it but his life has always been somewhat chaotic. He has to settle. I say this because I know that sometimes frustration makes you start to overwhelm and no one can stop you. And believe me, going to live with Edouard for sharing the rent was a mistake that I won't commit again. And in addition,  we were not alone."

"You're right. I feel stupid but I've been so afraid that something would happen and I wanted so much him to come home, that now maybe I demand a lot in a very short time. I guess I love him too much." Her tone of voice was somewhat doubtful while Isabelle shrugged her shoulders implying that what she felt was natural as it was completely convinced of what she was saying. In less than a second, she changed her attitude to the conversation and about the topic. "By the way, forget to stay living with Mom and Dad. Go to see them whenever you want but do not live with them."

"Bella you know I do not have much money available for a rent, and I will not ask for money from our parents. There are going to be just a few months. What's the worst thing that can happen?"

"They get used to having you home again controlling all your tickets and your going out like if you're a teenager, and when you finally move out again, mom take it as if it were a cruel and ruthless abandon." Isabelle was right. Their parents had been pretty drivers in some respects with her daughters. Since no living with them did not know if that still had the habit but something made them guess yes.

"Thanks to you, the food is making me feel bad."

"Luckily for you, I have the perfect solution. You are living with me and Meg. As this month is ending, you don’t have to pay the rent for a few days. And when you have to pay, you will be already working so there is no problem. Besides the rent between three is less than between one."

"George’s sister Meg? I am not sure Bella ... I do not deny that I like the idea but I do not know if it's a good one. I do not want to be a problem to anyone and I do not know if I'll get along with her to live. I remember she was very nice but also something crazy."

"Yes, his sister. She is like you remember and both are going to get along you'll see. Look, her mother is preparing a small and informal family gathering to celebrate that George is recovered. In fact, she loves making such meetings to have the excuse to gather all her children and grandchildren. I told her you were moving here permanently and she told me that you should come with me to the reunion. And so you will see everybody. Yes?"

"Well, why not? I do not know if I will recognize them after so long. I hope not being too uncomfortable in truth."

"Why would you be?"

"You know what I mean. I haven’t seen Dickon since we broke up before he went away to the University."

"Yeah, but then you were teenagers. Speaking of him, months after you broke up, he started dating a girl who studied with him. And she got pregnant."

"Dickon have a son? I guess if he's here his girlfriend will have moved with him."

"No, he has a daughter named Katherine as her mother. They broke up in the last year of their career and she died shortly after in an accident. Dickon now lives here with her two best friends and her daughter."

"Poor Dickon. It must have been a very hard blow for him. How is being a single parent for him?"

"You know him, patience is not his best quality. But although he is not very permissive, everybody sees that he loves that child. Also, his mother helps him. All of them actually help him for the good of the child."

"That is fantastic. I'm happy for him. I still hope not being very uncomfortable. It has been a long time since the last time we saw."

"You only will know when you see him. It will be sooner or later. So we end up eating this, I leave you at mom and dad’s home, and I pick two or three hours later, okay?"

"Okay. Do I have to go formal dressed?"

"No, beautiful but with something that you can wear any day."

Both finished eating, asked for the bill, were quietly back to the car and then went to their parent's home. Anne was amazed. She remembered that her parents' house was huge but not so much. Everything seemed so changed. Even the gardens of the property that her mother took care besides the gardener, by hobby sporadically. Isabelle left Anne at the door without parking the car, waiting for her to come down.

"Don’t you enter?" Anne asked her sister.

"No, then when I come to pick you I will enter and greet them. I see them very often."

"As you want. Wait a minute I am getting one case to change my clothes. I leave the rest in your car."

Anne took one of the cases of the trunk, walked to the door of the house, said goodbye to her sister, and rang the bell waiting for the door to open it.  
Who opened the door wasn’t either her mother nor her father, but a relatively old woman with dark skin and uniform of a housekeeper. She instantly recognized her even though they had never seen each other before in person.

"Miss Anne! Come in, come in. I'm so glad you're here. Your parents have been weeks without talking about nothing else. I have known you for the pictures, you know? There are pictures of you and your sister by all the house. The old woman had a friendly smile as she took one of the hands of Anne without really knowing why. By the accent, you could know she was not English, but after having spent many years in France, Anne also had little English accent and more French."

Before Anne answered her, her mother appeared out of nowhere ordering her maid. Although it wasn't noticeable at that moment, they were on very good terms.

"Thanks, Constantina, Take my daughter’s case to her bedroom." When Anne came up, she hugged her directly while was talking to her ear. "My girl I am so glad you're finally here already. OMG, how much you've changed! But of course, I have not seen you for four years not even at Christmas. And your sister? Doesn’t she deigned to greet her parents?"

"She will come later to greet you and pick me up to go to a meeting at the home of George's mother or something like that." Both were embraced only by one arm facing each other and started walking toward the living room in the same position until they sat on the couch.

"Your sister is always doing the same. Spending more time with that family than her own. Anyway. It does not matter. How was your travel? You look tired. Have you eaten something? Do you want me to ask Constantine to prepare you something to eat? I made a tasty Apple Pie. You have to taste it. Let's go to the kitchen."

"I'll taste it but I just went to lunch with Bella and I'm a bit full. By the way, where's Dad?" Anne and her mother were walking toward the kitchen together with a facial expression of joy to see each other after so long. When they reached the kitchen, Anne sat in one of the high chairs in front of the counter with a special height as her mother served a plate of her favourite cake.  
"In his office solving some issues. Soon he will come down, you know he does not like to be interrupted."

"Yes, I know." Anne started eating the cake and she was surprised that her mother had done it. The last time she tried something for her, was hardly eatable. It was nice to see that it had changed and her mother had taken seriously the baking in recent years.

"This is a delicious mom! I love it!"

"I'm glad you like it, honey. Now tell me, has your sister convinced you to go live with her? Do not put that face of surprise Anne. Isabelle told me a few days ago she was going to try it." With a portion of cake, Anne swallowed what she had in her mouth with some difficulty looking at her mother as if she has never done something wrong.

"Mama, understand it. At first, I said no because I was not convinced of her idea but then I liked it. I am sorry. I do not want you to feel bad and you know it."

"Honey, you're 21 years old and in a few months, you will be 22. It is normal to want to spread your wings and be independent. It's what all mothers want for their children even if it is hard." Anne Beauchamp's words out of her mouth and looked to get to mourn. Although it seems incredible, the years had become less controlling her. Yet she was not a person who liked to mourn in public, so she changed the subject to learn more about the life of his young daughter. "Yes, I hope you know behave as adults and are not going guys in and out of the apartment constantly. Among the many boyfriends who have Margaret, George has returned, and you also have a boyfriend, that place is going to look anything but decent."

"Mom, we are adults. It is very respectable that Margaret doesn't want to have a stable relationship and prefer to enjoy her spinsterhood. She is 28, she knows what she does. Isabelle has finally George here but both have always been very discreet, and I imagine that they will go to live together in a few months. You'd be surprised if I told you how many times they have been intimately in this house, and neither father nor you have noticed. As for me, well I'm not a problem in this regard. I'm single, I'm not looking for anything, and my ex-boyfriend lives in another country." Anne Beauchamp chose to ignore what her little daughter told her about her sister and went straight to what most struck her off the subject.

"Edouard and you are no longer together? You hadn't told me. What happened? Was it because he did not want to come to England?"

"No, it is not that. Simply we no longer functioned well as a couple or as friends. At first, I was fooled into thinking that it was just a bad time but I was blinding me at what I didn't want to see, his true personality. Now I know that. So, I think I deserve something much better than him but that comes only it isn't searched. As you know, I'm very impatient and I have too many projects in mind to think of men now, so my love life is closed temporarily."

"Your father and I must have done something wrong with your sister and you while we raised you. On one hand, you do not want to have a love life, and on the other hand, your sister is in the same way that eight years ago. She is stagnant in love. And I wanted to be a young grandmother to enjoy my grandchildren. I think I'll stay with the desire to become a grandmother."

"Do not lose hope mom. Isabelle has always wanted to be a mother. Perhaps one day surprise you. With me, you can lose hope directly." Anne was laughing as she said it. They talked a long time about how much her mother wanted to be a grandmother, about how Anne had spent her years in France, and how they had been at home in her absence. Her mother was laughing during the whole conversation, not because it was funny, but because Anne had a mixture of English and French strange accent. But that was something that her daughter did not bother her at all. She had always been with her father better than her mother, so being chatting with her and laughing was the most enjoyable. After two hours talking incessantly, Anne kissed her mother on the cheek, and with her permission, she went to take a shower in cold water to clear and eliminate the appearance of fatigue that she had.

The aroma so characteristic of the house was exactly as I remembered it. That's liked a lot. It made her feel at home, where everyone really belongs, where she always tries to return.  
Her bedroom and private bathroom like the rest of the house were also the same as before she moved out, but with fewer things and of course, clean. It was like going back four years in time. There were so many memories among those four walls, memories that seemed so distant in time but which in turn was as if they were happening again. It was a feeling most unusual. A few minutes later, Anne got into the shower and wrapped in the bathrobe hung behind the door as she proceeded to shave.

Without her realizing it, she took a lot of time to completely fixed. In fact, it was almost the time in which her sister was coming to pick her up. So she left her bedroom and went to her father's study to greet him whether he was busy or not.

"Dad", said Anne opening the door and coming into the room where her father was. He was sitting in his easy chair at the desk, with the laptop on the table looking at some reports and with the mobile on his ear as if he was talking to someone. As her father saw her, he said goodbye to the person with he was talking, he hung up and went to hug his daughter.  
"My girl! What joy you're here! Did you arrive long ago? Have you greeted your mother?"

"Yes I have seen her and she has been talking about how much she wants a grandson and her worries about if there will see a lot of guys coming in and going out in my new shared apartment. We did not want to interrupt you in your business."

"Bah! Silly stuff. My little girl has come home, what could be more important than that now? Don't pay much attention to your mother. Your sister and you have to develop yourselves professionally everything you can and in any case have some potential romance but nothing more. There will be time for the rest. Although, your sister's romance is lasting eight years and it will be more by what I see."

"I've missed you so much, dad. I am glad to be at home, and to hear your wise counsel of course - Anne said it as she hugged her father with great tenderness."

"I've missed you too, sweetheart. ¿Are you thrilled with your new job?"

"Much, but also a little frightened. When I did the interview by Skype it seemed they like me but I do not know what will happen in person."

"Don't worry. They have already given you the job and I'm sure you'll do great. Although I would recommend you that change that so strange accent that you have." Both started laughing no more because everyone noticed his accent rather than nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

After leaving her sister in her parents' house and go to the clinic to file a report, Isabelle went to Cecily's home to see George, since he seemed a little weird on the phone. To her surprise, when she reached her mother said he was not home for hours but that she could wait with her because he would not be out much time. Both sat chatting in the living room while the maid served them a cup of hot tea.

"How is your sister? If my memory is correct I think you told me she return today." Said Cecily to introduce a conversation that was not about George.

"Yes, I went to pick her up from the airport and now she is at my parents' house. You can not imagine all that she has physically changed for the better. And she has a mixed accent very strange and even funny."

"Your parents should be very happy naturally. Will she come then the reunion at my house?"

"I think so. We agreed that I would go to pick up her in a while but I also wanna give her time to be with my parents."

"I'm wishing to see her. The last time I saw her was, ah! when she and Dickon broke up. Well, this reunion will also be interesting but should not be a problem as it was long ago. I do not remember how much."

"It may be uncomfortable at first by how she took the break up but she was a teenager. Her hormones were crazy unlike now."

"I just heard someone closing the door of a car nearby. I think they are."

Sure enough, a minute later the front door of the house opened and from the living room, both Cecily and Isabelle saw George and Edmund enter completely dirty but not knowing of what.

"But where the hell have you come! And with that aspect! Being outside at your age and with those pints is a shame. Go to have a shower to look minimally decent, and Edmund, that George lends you some clean clothes." While Cecily scold her sons, Edmund was smiling and George went to his girlfriend for a quick kiss of greeting and then he whispered: "Wait here a few minutes. I want to show you something." With it, the two brothers went upstairs to have a shower in each bathroom and get decent. When they left, Cecily looked at Isabelle and both sat back on the couch.

"It seems impossible they give me more trouble now as adults than when they were children." Cecily said with resignation.  
Approximately 15 minutes later, the two brothers returned where Cecily and Isabelle were still talking. Edmund, sat chatting with her mother before going to work, and George and Isabelle went for a drive at his request.

"Can I know where are going? You are now very weird." Isabelle said looking at George intently as he drove.

"It's a surprise, and we are close. Quiet."

When he parked, and they began to walk hand in hand, Isabelle still did not understand anything, and her expression of disorientation amused George. They were walking through a neighbourhood of big solar houses with fenced and very familiar.

"George, what are we doing here?" Then both stood in front of a well-fenced land with a huge house under construction. And it was at that moment when he decided to start his explained.

"When I was in the war I realized how lucky I would be if I got out of there alive and full, so I promised myself that if I could defend my country, would make every day to live worthwhile for me and for people I love. Nothing more back of war, I bought this field and I am building a house for us with the help of Edmund, who is an architect, and usually help me my other brothers and friends of each other. This house is designed not only for us but also for our children when we have them, to be a family home."

"This is amazing. Forgive me for do not know what to say. I admit that I found it strange that you do not want to live together, but this is a big surprise. A nice, of course. I just do not know how to react." If Isabelle thought that was the most surprising of all, she was wrong. That troubled George, who was about to take another step in their relationship with the hope that she would not reject him.

"Maybe this gives you a clue about how to react." George knelt with one leg in front of her, taking her right hand, with an open box showing the ring and staring at Isabelle's eyes.

"Isabelle Diane Neville, you're the love of my life, the one who gives the meaning to my life and by whom in the best and worst moments of my life I have always struggled to get ahead because we do it together. We have been together eight years but I do not want to pass even a single day without you being my wife. Would you do me the honour of marrying me?"

"OMG! Oh my God! Yes! Yes! And a thousand times yes" While George placed the ring to her now fiancee on her finger, she gave light leaps of joy, and when he got up, she drove over him clutching him to caught her while they kissed for a while. When both put feet on the floor, she looked him in the eyes and said, "I love you", to which he replied: "I love you too".

****

After being talking with her father alone in his study, suddenly entered her mother and sister, who had just arrived a few seconds ago in which she was with her mother.

"Look who also has deigned to come to greet us.- said Anne Beauchamp looking tinkle to her eldest daughter."

"Really mom? Are you going to do that every time I come?" Before her mother answered, Isabelle looked at her father and continued talking but this time to the three, not just her mother. "I have been talking with uncle Johnny by phone and I told him to come tomorrow to have a lunch with us. I supposed that it wouldn't bother you."

"And this sudden interest in family reunions Bella?" Nan asked.

"Not sudden mom. I just want to spend more time with the people I love."

"I like the idea." Anne spoke for the first time in the conversation seeing the strange facial expression that had her sister, and the looks that parents were throwing each other.

"Okay, so there is no more to say then. I see you tomorrow, and you and I are going out now."

Both sisters said goodbye to their parents with a kiss on the cheek and went directly to the car.

Once already on the way, a few minutes to reach their destination, Isabelle swerved the car off the road and stopped for a while to look at the face of her sister to tell her something very important.

"Bella, why do you stop? Is something wrong with the car?"

"Listen to me. I'm still a little in shock so do not judge my lack of facial expression."

"Okay."

"When I left you at Mom and Dad, I went to the clinic like I said. When I finished, I went to George's mother house to see him. To my surprise, he was not there as he told me, but I waited for him while I was talking to her mother for a while. Not much. When he arrived, he was with his brother Edmund, the two completely dirty and almost breathless. They were to have a shower and he insisted that I waited for him because he needed to talk to me about something very important. I did, and when he finally was decent, he insisted again that we should take a drive driving him but he didn’t tell me where we were going. When we arrived, there was a kind of development with enormous houses with a large land fenced and separated from each other. Obviously, I did not understand anything. So he said in front of one of those grounds, that he had bought it shortly after returning from the war and he is building us a house with the help of his brother Edmund, who is an architect, and with the help of his other brothers and some friends. In fact, he sent me a copy of the plans for the home. Look at here." Isabelle took the phone and began to show her sister the photos of the house. Anne was dumbfounded. Obviously she did not expect that, after the conversation she had with her sister in the lunch, but of course, neither Isabelle had expected it when it happened.

"Oh my God Bella! I do not know what to say. So he wants to go a step further in your relationship. A huge step because it is not only about living together. It is a custom house for the future. Are you sure you're not pregnant?"

"Yes, Anne. Very sure. But that's not the most exciting of all. I was back to him at the house, and when I turned to give him my opinion, then I found him kneeling before me with a ring and ... he proposed to me!" Now Isabelle was jumping in her hysterical seat of emotion and joy. She wanted to wait the next day to tell his sister, but she could not keep it longer. She needed to tell it to her other half.

"What? That's great Bella! You're going to marry!" Anne paused for a second and grabbed the tiny doll with her sister decisión. "Wait. Did you say yes? True?"

"Of course that I said! At first, I was in shock and saw his face of panic because I did not answer but in the end, I said yes and I jumped into his arms. But remember that only you know, you can not say anything to anyone at the moment."

"Of course I will not say anything, but I can not help but be excited!"

Anne threw herself into the arms of her sister and effusively embraced for a long moment while they were laughing nonstop.

"We will announce tomorrow officially at the lunch we have with dad and mom. I do not know how they will react but I hope well. And with his family, I do not know the truth. We have not spoken yet."

"Surely they think you're pregnant so it will be a big surprise."

"Well, it will be a surprise for everyone. I will try to not notice me in the face now when we get to his mother’s home ."

Isabelle returned to drive the car with the greatest serenity possible and both sisters tried to calm and hide their enthusiasm when they reached their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me your opinion :)


	3. Chapter 3

Upon reaching the house, the housekeeper opened the door and picked up the coats. Bridget had been working on the Plantagenet's house many years of her life since the children of the house were very small, so she had seen them grow up and become adults. In addition, she was also a great friend of Cecily.

"Thank you, Bridget. There is no need to treat us like this. You're very kind. "Isabelle said. She had been at that home very often with Cecily especially while George was in the war, and he since returned. "I want you to meet my little sister. She is Anne. "

"Nice to meet you Bridget." Anne said gently with a polite smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Anne. This time you have come the last to the meeting. Even Miss Margaret has come sooner than you and you know how much unpunctual she is! "The housekeeper had a gentle expression and sweetness as she left to put their coats in another room. In her youth she had no children nor husband, so she adored all Cecily’s children. They hadn’t family nearby, so she was like a second mother to them.

"Better, so our entry will be spectacular." Anne joked a bit to calm her nervousness.

"You're nervous, right?" Isabelle asked, knowing the answer taking his sister's hand.

"I'm fine."

At that time, another person who was not Bridget entered the hall where they were talking and walked over to greet them.

"Hallelujah! And we thought you had lost the way." Edmund said as he hugged Isabelle to greet her. Before Isabelle asked him if he remembered her sister, Edmund looked at her and was also to greet her. "Anne! I'm glad to see you. I see that your years in France have been good for you. Come, don’t stay here. Everybody is out. They have also come Dickon’s roommates, Edward’s wife with all the children and her brother Anthony. "

The three entered the garden where they were all together from the sliding door of the hall, which was wide open. Nothing else to see them, all came to greet them with more emphasis on Anne because she was new at the time, although it was not the only thing new in the afternoon.

"Oh! Anne dear! Come here to see you. But how older and how beautiful you are! "Cecily hugged her effusively with her loving grandmother comments, although depending on which who she spoke she completely changed. Such as her daughter in law Elizabeth Woodville, which could not bear even occasionally tried to hide it so that she would not depart her from her grandchildren.

"I am also glad to see you, Cecily. Well, everyone really! "Anne said with a beaming smile.

"Oops! I know what your sister was talking about with your accent." Everyone started laughing and Anne for a moment turned to look at

Isabelle who was also laughed as she shrugged his shoulders.

Then, Anne gave a hug to everyone who was in the garden and exchanged a few words with them, except with the children, who were playing and chose not to tell them that they should be quiet. To her surprise, everyone was being very friendly, even Elizabeth, who looked huge with her pregnant belly.

"How many weeks are you?" Anne asked, watching as she clutched her belly proudly.

"Thirty-five weeks. I'm practically giving birth. You don’t know the desire I have to get back to my normal size." Elizabeth quipped.

"You're beautiful always, Lisbeth." Edward said before giving a simple kiss to his wife on the lips.

"Arg you are the most cloying. You're going to frighten away my new roommate. I hope you're ready because we'll be up all night the three of us undoing the move. Is that right Bella? "Margaret was always poking her brothers with everything they could since they were little. It was assumed that that was one of the main advantages that she had for being the only girl in the Plantagenet’s house. Isabelle looked at Margaret and her sister instinctively.

"Of course!" As Isabelle began to look at George and Edmund, with whom she was talking, Margaret spoke with Margaret.

"Actually she won’t do it. She will stay a lot of time with my brother, you understand what I mean, and then she will be too tired to unpack, so we'll finally do it you and me alone. "

"Don’t be bad Meg. Leave your brother and Bella. "Protested Cecily.

"Oh mom, you know I am joking. Speaking of brothers, where is Dickon? "Until then, Anne had not really noticed his absence. A male voice that at first, she did not recognize near them was the one who responded.

"He has gone a to the apartment for Kate’s things to spend the night here." Francis stared at Anne with a funny expression waiting to see if she recognized him or not.

"Francis! Oh my God, I hardly recognize you! You've changed so much!" Even though Anne knew him when he went out with Richard because he was his best friend since childhood, they always were on very very good terms. Although inevitably they stopped their contact when the couple broke.

"You've changed a lot. Come here, give me a hug." They embraced tightly, more than expected.

"I'm glad you came, Anne. Let me introduce you to Rob, my other roommate besides Dickon. "

Anne and Robb approached and gave two cordial kisses to introduce.

"Nice to meet you. So you are Dickon’s closest friends and occasional babysitter for his daughter. Am I wrong?"

"You'd be surprised about how much a man can flirt when he carries a baby stroller. Especially if it's from a girl. Even in the park and public places like that occasionally also works. Although that clearly isn’t mentioned to Dickon. If he found it out, he would not let us do it." Robb replied with a touch of womanizing moods.

Richard was entering the garden after leaving Bridget her daughter's backpack. His friends instinctively came first to him with his usual greeting. Francis looked at him strangely but he did not know why. Looking a little more closely around him, he saw a red-haired girl with straight hair with a more than familiar face now staring at him.

"Hello Dickon." She said coming to embrace him as a sign of affection and no grudge for all the times they had spent together. He corresponded to the embrace with the same feeling, which she did not expect but was pleased.

Suddenly they saw the whole family was watching them without the slightest dissimulation due to morbid curiosity that gave them their reunion because the last time they saw each other was when they broke.

All that focus on Anne and Richard gave George and Isabelle a chance to pull themselves away a bit to keep a few words between them.

"I think we should announce now our engagement to my family, taking advantage of they are all here." George whispered in the ear of her future wife.

"Yes, it's a good idea. By the way, tomorrow we have a family dinner with dad, mum and uncle John so we could communicate it to them.

"Perfect. I'm impatient "They started kissing tenderly until Cecily asked them to stop making fun of them in a friendly way because there were children nearby.

"Actually, I wish you could pay me attention for a moment for what I have to announce." They were holding their hands and Isabelle was doing all she could unsuccessfully to hide her happy face unlike George, he preferred letting it see. Everyone got ahead of them and stared expectantly. "This afternoon, I have asked this wonderful woman to marry me. And to my surprise, and to some of you also, she said yes. So we are engaged. "

Sooner than expected, everyone started hugging them to congratulate them on the good news. Anne was towards Isabelle, now that she could stop pretending she did not know, and then went to George, treating him as her new brother who adored her sister above all. Margaret was elated because for her Isabelle was not only her best friend and roommate, but mostly an unconditional support, and George was the brother whom she was closest. Edward, Elizabeth and Edmund began to make jokes about marriage, since Edmund had been married but had divorced shortly after. Robb, Francis and Anthony gave the congratulations too in a cooler way because they didn’t know much each other but they were nice to each other. Richard hugged his brother and then Isabelle saying: "It was time for you to give the step. I'm happy for you." Finally, it was Cecily who approached her son holding his face gently in her hands. "You do not know how happy makes me this news, treasure. You could not have chosen a better time to declare your love. So I want to be part of your happiness and give you as a wedding gift the construction, decoration and everything for your new house. Edmund told me when you left and I swore I would not say anything but since you have announced your marriage, it is not necessary to keep the secret. "George gave a glared look at his brother for having revealed the secret to their mother. George removed her hands from her mother of his face gently and ran after Edmund, who had already started running to escape from his brother. Isabelle took the opportunity to approach to whom was to be her mother in law and protested against such disproportionate gift.

"Cecily, thank you for this gift, but it is too much. We can not accept it."

"Silly stuff! Of course you can, and you will! What can be better as a wedding gift that a help for you to have finally your home of love where in the future you will have a family? Because I want more grandchildren. "Cecily looked in disgust at Elizabeth, and Isabelle saw that. "But with two conditions. The first, that I am the godmother of your first-born / a. "

"Of course." Replied Isabelle.

"The second and most important, that you continue loving and making as happy as you've always done my son throughout your life." Cecily's eyes began to mist like those of Isabelle while they were holding hands.

"I'll do it with the most pleasure."

In the middle of that picture, Kate stopped playing with her cousins and went to her father to ask him what was going on. Richard reached down to get face to face with her daughter because he did not like much that she always had to look up. Although it might seem silly, he liked to feel her close to him. Richard was not a particularly familiar person, but when he cared for someone he did anything for him or her. And his daughter, although her existence was a surprise as hasty and unexpected, and often he did not know how to deal with her,   
she was the child of her father's eyes. Despite his temper, you could see at a glance that he completely adored her.

"We are all very happy because your uncle George and aunt Bella are getting married in a few months because they love each other very much."

"So they want to have babies?" Kate asked innocently because of her four years old.

"Yes, they want to have babies. Not now, but in the near future. "Said Richard trying to be convincing with his daughter.

"Why not? If they love each other and are getting married, why they will not have babies now? Is not for what people get married? "

"No my girl. When two people marry each other is because they love them very much and they know they want to spend their lives together. Usually, they have children, without a concrete period of time but it isn’t necessary. There are also couples who get married because but have no children. "

"I don’t get it. So why are people who after they marry decide they do not want to be together as happened to uncle Edmund? Or why when they have children then no longer love them and fight a lot? Is it because having children is bad and made them stop loving each other?

"Kate's reflections left a dumbfounded Richard thinking as fast as he could on how to explain to his daughter something as complicated as best as possible.

"It's a very complex issue that you will understand when you get older. Unfortunately, sometimes with the passage of time, having children or not, people stop loving each other. But even when that happens, the love they feel for their children do not go away. And that's all that really matters. "Richard was very satisfied with the explanation he had given his daughter but she had another question ready that would leave him stone more than the previous. Unfortunately for him, she was at that time when she had questions for all.

"My mom and you too stopped loving you after having me? You never talk about her, and I know that when she died you no longer loved her nor she. "

"Kate, I loved your mother but sometimes that is not enough. When we had you we were very young and we did not know what we wanted. I guess what I mean is that we were not meant to be together. When two people are, everyone around notices their love because they have something between them that is special so we know that they will live a long time together. Such as your uncle Edward and your aunt Elizabeth, or your uncle George and aunt Bella. Your mom is in heaven and from there she is watching you and sending her love constantly. And I'm here with you, taking care of you and giving you all my love by both." As Kate listened carefully to the words of her father watched her uncles and with their partners and how the four looked each other. Richard was sweating from his own state of nervousness and praying that if the couples broke, it was in a long time when Kate was older so she understood everything better.

"Who is the redhead girl who is talking with aunt Meg?" She asked being curious. Richard called Anne to come closer and introducer her to her daughter.

"Here is someone who wanna meet you. Anne, this is my daughter Kate. Kate, this is your aunt's Bella sister, Anne." It was better to refer her as her aunt's sister than as one of his ex-girlfriend. But Kate was always one step ahead of everyone. 

"You were my dad's girlfriend, right? You're beautiful. I really like your hair. It's nice. My dad doesn’t have a girlfriend, so he is free to date with you. But I'm the only unconditional girl in his life." With the same grace than usual, Kate gave a hug to Anne without knowing her, kissed her father on the cheek, and went again to play with her cousins. Richard saw that Francis and Robb listened to it and he supposed they were who spoke to Kate about Anne. Finally, it was Anne who broke the silence.

"Your daughter is very ingenious and cute."

"Yes she is very funny but she is at an age where she has a lot of questions. And if you do not answer, it is worse because she searches answers elsewhere. At least she has not yet asked me where babies come from, but I have the impression that it will be soon. "

"Due to the commentary she has done, yes it is short for that but I'm sure you manage to explain her. Hey, I know that was a long time ago but I hadn’t a chance to tell you how sorry I am about what happened to your girlfriend. I wanted to call you for if I could do anything for you but I thought that it will overwhelm you and I was not close, so I thought it was better to say nothing. "

"Do not worry. That was long ago. Kate is well and that's what matters now in this situation. "

Family and friends were together for several hours until it got dark enough for the kids wanted to sleep. It seemed that the fun was over and now everyone would go home to rest primarily. However, Margaret had another idea.

"You won’t be thinking seriously go home. The brat of our brother George was just engagement, and we have to celebrate it. Do any of you know the time I've been wanting a wedding in the family? We don’t have to do anything weird, only a drink and nothing more." The plan seemed appealing but quickly Edward tried unsuccessfully to defect.

"Go with your brothers, sweetheart. Anthony will take me and the children to home, and he will stay with me if I get into labour before you return." Told Elizabeth to her husband, who generally doesn’t spend time with his brothers, but this was a special occasion who had been waiting a long time.

"Are you sure you do not want me to go with you?" Edward insisted.

"Yes, very sure. Enjoy yourself. "Elizabeth came over to where her children were to call them and take them home before it became later.

"Thomas! Lizzie! Mary! Come here, we go home now. Say goodbye to your family.”

It was interesting to see how different were all Elizabeth’s children. The two girls were giggling like the sun. They loved being around people. 

But Thomas, being only her son and not Edward, he withdrew more with the family of his stepfather and clung to his maternal uncle, Anthony. The poor boy lost his father just a year old. Hardly he remembered him, although he loved to hear his mother talking about him because he was so real and he greatly enjoyed listening about his adventures as an heroic police defending the good people and catching the villains. In that way, the pain was also softened by the idea of how he died. Being killed by a terrorist who was trying to catch. His colleagues and friends got it, but he fell in the attempt. Still, his relationship with Edward was pretty good although at first, it was difficult for both. He did not look like an impostor or as someone who was going to steal his mother from him. He looked like a friend who took care of him and had the responsibility to raise him to be a man, but as happened with all the boys, they often do not like those other take decisions for them. That was inevitable as it was entering on the adolescence with his 14 years old, which is a complicated age for everyone, but luckily Edward knew how to deal with him because he helped his mother to do with their younger siblings when they had those ages. As Thomas had trouble opening Edward's family, they always approached him to talk and making him feel like one more of them. It made him very happy because he did not have much family by his mother’s size. You could see in his face his happiness even when he had his attacks of rebellion.

Kate also approached her father, who picked her to hear what she wanted to say.

"Daddy, I know that now sleep at Grandma's house but can you take me to bed you and tell a story of the ones I like? ¿Please? "Every time Kate asked her father to spend more time with her or feel his love, he melted inside and was not able to tell her no. Before entering, Kate shout to Anne, who was not far away: "Goodbye madam of pretty hair!"

All stared at Anne amazed at how quickly she had won the girl without doing anything. Anne looked at her sister and said as a joke: "He called me madam? How many years it seems I have? "

Francis and Robb finally didn’t go to the bar either as Robb worked the next day and Francis also had to get up early to go to visit his sick mother. When Richard finished sleeping his daughter, the four siblings, Margaret, Anne and Isabelle continue with the celebration out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me your opinion :)


	4. Chapter 4

Knowing that the bars were about 10 minutes, they decided to go on foot and leave the cars around their mother's house, where the streets were safer.

"Shit!" Exclaimed Edward out of nowhere.

"What happens, Ed?" Asked Edmund alarmed by the expression on his brother.

"I came to mom's home in my family car with Anthony, Lisbeth and the children, and had not realized that they would take it to go home."

"Do not worry brother, I can take you to your house." George intervened as they walked. They were all old enough and wise enough to know that they could not take the car if they drink alcohol, at least until they had the effects. Still, all were quite moderated in the presence of George for not induce him to come back to fall into the drink, especially Isabelle who always was supporting her partner in everything that was good for him. His alcohol problem was never serious enough to have to admit you into a centre because it was considered by doctors, not by the family, it was for his attacks of rebellion against the world, even if he had continued a little more time would have caused serious health problems. Still, he could always drink while he does not exceed a limit and would most preferably someone with him, but still, he kept avoiding it because he didn't want to remember memories and thoughts for him tremendously painful past he'd rather forget.  
In the end, they decided to go to a bar that had a karaoke session open to the public that night, but the brothers said they refused to participate, and upon entering sat at the table.

"Who is going to ask?" Asked Margaret trying not being her as ever.

"I go. What are you going to drink? "Anne noted in her head. A glass of white wine for Edward, a gin and tonic for Edmund, a margarita with salt and ice for Margaret, a beer with lemon for Isabelle, a rum and coke for Richard, a beer without alcohol for George, and a mojito for her.

"Wait, I'm going with or to the waitress won't understand you." Edmund teased rising from his chair. While two of them asked, others were talking and wondering what was the small device that was welded to the table. A waiter who was there told them when they were all together, that when people wanted to join a table in the Karaoke they had to indicate how many people were there and press the red button. When the appliance is lit, it meant it was his turn and indicated who had to go out and sing. The people who had touched them could choose a song or press a random mode. When an hour later all their drinks were finished and went to order another round, there were two tables competitively participating in karaoke, so Margaret impulsively decided that they too would participate.

The first that came to sing Edmund and George were very strongly the song "It's My Life" by Bon Jovi. What at first seemed like a terrible idea, it ended up being the most fun of the night. Even Richard, who did not like to sing, had much fun.

Margaret and Anne continued dancing and singing in unison with "Run the World" of Beyoncé, Isabelle and Margaret with Living on a Prayer / Start me up of Glee, Edward and Richard with "Despacito" by Luis Fonsi and Daddy Yankee, Isabelle Margaret and Anne with "Sax" of Fleur East, and best of all, the four brothers singing "Hopeless Wanderer" Mumford and Sons and "Uptown Funk" by Bruno Mars. Then came the romantic duets, in which there were much funnier moments, like when Edmund and Edward sang eye to eye  
"Something Stupid" of Nicole Kidman and Robbie Williams. Margaret went out for a while because theoretically she had to make a call and was somewhat overwhelmed. In reality, she wanted a cigarette. The following were George e Isabelle with "Photograph" of Boyce Avenue. Finally, they were Richard and Anne. All were watching them for the situation. The two of them pretended that nothing was wrong and approached the mini stage also, but inside they were somewhat uncomfortable. In random mode, they sang "We Have Tonight"   
of Glee. What they did not know is that as they got up, Edward asked a waiter to put them that song.  
What both felt while singing that song was quite odd. It was as if they returned to school and reminded all those beautiful moments they spent together and all the feelings they had. The lyrics of the song was very revealing because it fit perfectly with them. In an instant, they both looked into his eyes and saw there somewhere themselves the people who were six years ago, the so enamoured couple who promised they would always be together. But unfortunately, that didn't happen.  
Being more than 04:00 am, they paid the bill and were all walking towards the car thinking about how everyone could circulate to go home.

"I did not bring the car." Margaret was the only one that alcohol had done more effectively, partly because of drinking more and smoking.

"Then how do you come, Meg? Isabelle asked.

"I picked her up in your house. Do not worry I take her. Anne, you also go there. Right? "Edmund said, opening his car.

"No, I have my basic things in my parents' house so I have to sleep at home." Anne replied.

"Okay, I'll spend the night with George so I'll take you home while George takes Edward."

"If you want I can take her and you accompany George with Edward." Said Richard, while Edward whispered to George: "Do you realize we aren't doing nothing useful here?" To which George nodded.

"Perfect. " Said Isabelle.  
Everyone went to their homes to rest. Richard's car was a street farther away because it was full of parked cars.

"I see that in the end, you got it." Anne said to break the silence again when they were being mounted on the vehicle.

"What?"

"The Seat Leon. You always said you wanted to buy this car. "

"Oh yeah. Well, this car was always my first choice but my daughter does not like it. She was very angry when I refused to buy the Fiat 500 she wanted. "

"I like this car. It is very broad and neutral, neither man nor woman. Why doesn't she like it? "

"Not that he does not like, it is that she is obsessed with the Fiat because it is the Barbie's car. She was also into his head that the car had to be pink. Can you imagine me driving a car like that? I would go by public transport for the rest of my life for not driving it. "Anne laughed beginning to imagining that scene. It was obvious that Kate had inherited the stubborn character of her father.

"I loved it too when I was small. But relax, wanting a pink car will pass with time. Upon reaching a teenager in particular. I still remember how Isabelle and George were when they started out. And now look at them eight years later. They are going to get married. It seems incredible how time passes. "

"Yes, I also remember. And your mother and mine who was always joked that someday the four of us would celebrate a double wedding. I am very happy that they finally are getting married. They are very happy with each other. "

"Yes, they are very in love. The theory that the distance and the problems end with love, torn down completely. "Anne spoke only of the relationship of his brother and her sister, but she did not realize until she had said it that that could be a taunt to Richard by how they ended their relationship. And Richard realized instantly.

"I guess that depends on the people of the relationship. How interested are the two sides of the pair prosper? It is not always just one responsible for a couple not work. "Richard didn't like Anne's comment. And she was starting to get angry because she did not like his suggestion.

"Problems usually are of both, it is true. But sometimes a person just wants to end a relationship without further because maybe thinks that not having commitments with anyone is better. Which would not happen if that person was really in love or were honest about his feelings." The dagger went straight to the heart of Richard, who stopped the car to the side where there was no danger in a side of the street and stood to stare at Anne.

"Say it. Tell me I'm the bad guy in our relationship because it was me who left you. That is the version you've always told everyone and you wanted to believe. "The tone was accusatory, but Anne was going to speak even harder.

"At first I did not talk about us but since you mention it, you're not the bad guy, but you left me because you wanted to be single to link with who you wanted in the college. And you know!"

"That is not true! I wanted to be with you but would move to another city, Anne. You were 16 and 18. What were the chances that we had been in different places? "

"We had more chances than George and Bella, yet they overcome and look at them now. What bothers me is that basically what you mean is that I didn't fight for you, and you did not think I could do it. Be able to wait until we returned to live in London again. "

"Of course I did not think you were capable! I did not think it of myself! We were very young, what did you want me to do? "

"Fight for me! For us! And the straw that broke the glass is that it hadn't spent a year since we broke up and you had another girlfriend. As if I had not meant anything to you. "

"So by that logic, I didn't mind nothing to you too because you started dating that French a few weeks when you move to France, with further you went to live almost to meet him. What does that say about your feelings for me? "

"It is not the same! I was just over two years without a partner, you instead didn't wait for anything. And you can not blame for that because if I remember correctly, did you take very little to impregnate your girlfriend. And that is much important than sharing a damn rent. "

"Sharing the rent is premeditated, and Kate's pregnancy was not. I do not have to give explanations, and certainly less about what concerns my daughter. I have not gone through everything I've been through so now you come you give me lectures about how bad I do things. "

"You know what? I do not have to put up with this. I prefer going walking. "Anne opened the door and left without saying another word, slamming the door. Richard came out behind her worried that outside those hours walking the streets alone, though he was still angry.

"Anne is 04:40 in the morning, stop fooling around and get in the car once please." Anne was not paying the slightest attention to him as she walked. Se paused for a moment to search her purse the keys to her house, and then she realized that she hasn't it because they had changed all the locks and had not been given key still, so she could not enter the house.

"Shit!"

"What?" Richard had arrived at Anne and stood in front of her.

"I did not realize that I have the new keys to my parents, nor my new apartment. Luckily I have credit card over and I could pay for a hotel room. "

"You will not go to a hotel. Come to my apartment. It is in the same building as yours, and in the morning my sister will be sobered and she will open you the door or your sister. "

"Wait, are we neighbours?"

"Yes. My apartment is on the third floor and yours is on the fourth. "Anne was shocked. She was not only feeling some strangest emotions that night with Richard but, she would  
have to see him every day. Could things go worse?

"I do not think it is appropriate to spend the night in your apartment, Richard. Not after this conversation. "

"It was a very intense night. But I will not let you here or in a hotel. I think it is crazy. As for our conversation, I do not know what to say. I thought it was all a thing of the past, and seeing you all would be as if we were two different people. But for some reason, it seems that neither you nor I have forgotten what once felt for each other. "Anne remained silent without looking him even when he stopped talking and started doing the same.

"Come to my house. We sleep a few hours, and tomorrow if you want we can talk. But I do not think we're going to fix anything at this hour talking on the street with cold. "

"There is nothing to fix Richard. What happened can not be changed or remedied. Please let us go. I'm cold."

Anne started walking and got back into the car. Richard did the same. He started the car and went to his building.

When they arrived, they parked the car, climbed stairs to the floor 0, and then took the elevator. All in silence until they reached the door of his apartment.

"If you do not mind, take off your heels so that my colleagues don't wake up." Richard said as he opened the door with the key carefully.

"Okay."

They entered and to Anne's surprise, everything was very collected and very clean. It not otherwise waits but was surprised at how immaculate everything was.

"My bedroom is the last one to the left." Richard said Anne whispered.

Anne tried not to make too much noise or when walked or when opened the door. Finally, she came to his room with him and closed the door behind. Bedroom decor style was Richard's, maybe a little bland for the taste of her.

"Take this shirt to keep you comfortable. "

Richard gave Anne a top shirt in one of his pyjamas, and he stayed with the below. He had no problem changing clothes in front of her, although she had some embarrassment especially when she was only in her underwear at the bottom of her body. She quickly got into bed and watched as he was opening the door to go out with a blanket under his arm.

"What are you doing?" Anne asked knowing what he intended to do.

"I do not want to bother you, and you do not wear pants." Richard knew how to be a gentleman despite the anger they had, but Anne felt uncomfortable that he left for the sofa for her when the bed was big, and also wanted to put to test him and herself.

"It isn't the first time you see me without pants. We're just going to sleep. We are adults. This is your bed and your house, and if you go to the sofa I will feel offended. "

"Okay, whatever you want." Richard left the blanket on a chair he had and got into bed beside her on the opposite side. Both few minutes stared at the ceiling and said nothing.

"I appreciate you left me to stay with you tonight. You did not have to. "Richard turned his head to look at her leaning on the pillow. She did it too at the end of saying it.

"No need to thank me. You're Bella's sister, who now will be my sister officially. Indirectly we are now family. I also wish we could be friends at least. Let's see each other often and do not want that proves you uncomfortable. "

"I guess it's best to be friends, and forget everything else."

"You guess?" Anne and Richard stared at each other intensely for a few seconds. These buried feelings that both had not been dissolved for either but for some reason gave them too afraid to admit it out loud facing each other.

"Good night, Richard." She turned around and started to get some sleep before dawn hating herself for not being able to hide his feelings to Richard. But that was something mutual because he felt the same.

"Good night, Anne."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me your opinions ;)


	5. Chapter 5

About four hours later, both were awakened by the sound of the mobiles. They were semi cuddled with his hand on her hips. Isabelle was calling her sister to know where she was since she had gone through her parents' house to pick up the suitcase and travel bag that Anne had in her bedroom and took it to their apartment but she did not see her and her parents said she had not slept there. George was sending messages to his brother Richard asking if he knew where Anne was because Isabelle was worried and they knew they both went together.

"Bella?" Anne finally answered the phone.

"Hallelujah Annie! Where are you? I have been at home with mom and dad and they said you did not spend the night there. I just got to the apartment and obviously aren't here. "

"Quiet, I'm right on the floor below. In five minutes I'm at your door. "

"Downstairs? If you have not rung the bell and take keys ... "Isabelle stopped talking for a moment, then spun around and didn't have to ask anymore. "Oh my God! You've slept with Richard! Because I want to think that you have been sleeping. I can not believe it! You have not wasted your time! "Anne was blushing because Richard was beside her in the same room, still holding his phone in his hand, and she feared he could hear the conversation.

"Bella, we'll talk then. I see you now. Goodbye. "Anne gave no time to answer her sister and hung up. She got out of bed and dressed as quickly as she could for not making the wait to Richard, who was already dressed. "Are your roommates here? I don't wanna them to see me out of your bedroom, frankly. "

"Quiet, they are outside. There is no danger. "

Richard came out first to make sure that what he had told Anne was true. Indeed, they were alone. Anne relaxed thinking she would not have to give any uncomfortable explaining about why she had slept with Richard that night. Except for her sister, she supposed.

"Maybe we should talk about what happened last night now that we're alone." That little discussion had not only left him somewhat misplaced, but he wanted to fix it to find out what she still felt for him. In case she feels something.

"It is not necessary. Really. You were right in that we should be friends. As for the rest, forget it. We had drunk and surely we said what we said by alcohol. "That was a pretty lame excuse and they both knew. Yes, they had drunk, but when they were alone the effects of alcohol were completely null. "I'd better go. Thanks for everything."

Richard wanted to answer but Anne was gone at full speed, nervous as she was. Climbing the stairs briskly, rang the bell of which was now her home, and her sister opened the door.

"Ah, you are already here! I thought you were George who had forgotten up something from the car. "She started to tell her sister while Anne analyzed the apartment.

"Upload something from the car?" Replied Anne, who was listening to her sister too.

"Yes, I have asked to go up your bags while I was here for if you came because you have no keys and Margaret, well, we can not count on her for her hangover. Anyway, what do you think of our apartment? "

"I like it. The truth is that I did not expect it to be like that. I thought it would be a hipster. "

"At first it was not like now. We had it filled with stuff everywhere and there was no free space. It's normal, we came to live in mansions both with many amenities, and suddenly we are in a normal apartment size having to do everything by ourselves. But now we are all much better and with more free stuff. Take it, I made you a copy of the keys to the portal, the mailbox and home. ¿Do we undo the suitcases before we leave? "

"Thank you. I could not stand without having keys. Where do we go? "

"Don't you remember? We have a family meal at Mom and Dad's home. George and I are going to take this opportunity to announce our engagement. I'm dying for it! "Both began to open the bags and place objects first and then the clothes at each site helping each other, while still talking to distract.

"It is true! What a head I have today, sorry. "

"Do not worry. I think Dad has made you can pick up your car from the airport today instead of Friday. I can take you after eating if you want. "

"Yes thank you, that would be great. I do not like to be constantly asking for favours or depend on anyone. Is there parking spaces here?"

"Yes but you have to pay for them. I mean, usually, a building has one space per apartment. Well, not here. The parking is quite large with many more places than it should, it is available only to residents of the building and you can take all you want. But you have to pay a monthly fee for it so that only you can use. It is very economical. I booked one a few days ago to make sure you had.

"Great. Paris had no parking in my building and had to park in another which was quite far and it was not free. Nor cheap. By the way. I wanted to ask you something. Why did you not tell me that Richard lives in this building? "

"Because I knew that if you knew you would not want to come and live with me. Only for curiosity. Did you sleep with him? Because otherwise there is no reason to be uncomfortable seeing him."

"No, I did not sleep with him. We just talk. And ... we discussed a little. But I do not want to talk about this now. We are in a very happy time. I just moved here, you're going to get married, and I really want to start my life again. Everything is going great, and I will not spoil anything, especially my past. And less for something that has a penis. I've finished with these bags. How much time we have?"

"Almost three hours. So better we make haste. "

Isabelle and Anne moved as fast as they could and ended shortly before leaving, which left them little time to get ready but eventually got to be ready on time.

George would pick them up in his car, but eventually, they chose to be all there, for Isabelle also take her car.

As expected, they were the first to arrive. Punctual as usual. Especially Isabelle. Their father, Their mother and Their uncle John were talking when they entered the hall.

"They are already here! And as punctual as usual! "Said her mother making her, Richard and John were lifted to hug Isabelle and Anne.

"Mom, have you just give us a compliment? Are you sure you do not have a fever? "Isabelle and her mother loved each other but were always giving taunts each other, especially since Anne went to France. His father, however, was always in the middle and mediating between them.

Anne went straight to embrace her uncle, who was the only one who had not yet seen. Both sisters had been lifelong very close to their uncle John. There were still very long times when they didn't see him because he was a man totally dedicated to his work, and travelled constantly for it. He was not married and had never had children. He did not need them. For him, Isabelle and Anne were like her daughters and enjoyed every minute with them since they were small. Also, he had a very good relationship with their father, who was his brother, and their mother, which he loved telling embarrassing things from their youth to their daughters. In fact, Richard and his wife established many years ago that if they died and their daughters were minors (or just one), the legal guardian must be him without any doubt. It filled him with pride. Knowing that his brother loved him enough to entrust two of its three precious jewels.

Minutes later came to George. Isabelle was the first to go to embrace him effusively and then greeted each other with a little mockery for Isabelle. That was the first time all but Isabelle and Anne, saw George since he returned from the war.

In the dining room table were Richard and Nan head of table one at each end. Isabelle and Anne to the right of their father, and George and John on the left. They had as usual at home that their daughters could not sit with their partners unless it were a marriage. They were quite traditional. In some respects too. When they finished eating, the six sat in the garden meetings. Isabelle put up with no more hiding slyly hand so they can not see the ring, and her uncle noticed that something was happening, as she sat on the sofa clutching the arm of her boyfriend.

"What's wrong Bella? You look worried. "John said, a little surprised with the wrong idea of what was going to happen next. Isabelle half smiling George looked to see if it was okay to say it now and saw that he had the same facial expression as she.

"We are engaged!" Isabelle now showed her engagement ring openly after giving a little jump of joy and all eyes were opened while George held her with one arm around her waist.

"Honey that's great! Come, let me embrace you. That always brings good luck. "Nan wanted to hug her daughter for the good news, that made her extremely happy. Richard went to hug his way to George.

"Finally! I already thought you had repented since the last time we talked! "Richard said, smiling rather than his new son in law.

"What do you mean, Dad?" Isabelle did not understand what his father meant.

"Don't you know? Since we could not see each other for his recovery, he called me just over a week ago to ask me your hand. This guy is one of the goods. Educated and principled. "

Anne went to hug again her sister and her new brother in law, although she already for knew the meeting at Cecily. John did the same but was somewhat confused by what he thought would happen.

"So you're not pregnant?" John said putting her parents on alert thinking that it might be true. Isabelle started laughing while George looked easy knowing that if it were true he would have known the first. Although Anne thought the same.

"What? No! Of course not. Why do you think that? "

"Because I saw you very enraptured with that girl, Kate, and as always you say you want children in the future, I thought that you had advanced to the present."

Isabelle was speechless and it was George who answered.

"The truth is that we are not still thinking about it. We prefer to go slowly. "

"You see what I said? He is one of the goods, "Richard said again.  
Everyone was talking like an hour in the garden, and then they all started going to do what they owed. After first leaving John and then George, Isabelle went in her car with Anne to the airport, did all the paperwork, picked up the car and went for apartments both in different cars. On her way, Isabelle stopped at a roadside stand to buy a few magazines of wedding dresses and begin to choose what would be hers.

When the two sisters were already at home, Margaret had taken an ibuprofen and felt much better. The three began together to watch the dresses while were whispering.

"Look, I love this." Anne said.

"I do not like. Is very low cut. "Isabelle answered.

"And what do you think of this?" Margaret said.

"Uf. Too bright. I prefer the lace. "Isabelle was a perfectionist when something interested her much, so finding her dress could be something frustrating if she did not find what she wanted.

"Anne, why did you argued yesterday with Dickon?" Margaret began pulling a conversation that interested while three were still flipping through magazines.

"How do you know we discussed?" Anne was somewhat puzzled. He hoped that Isabelle had not said anything, but who had then said?

"The Plantagenet brothers are like housewives about what happens with everyone in their lives. With the rest of the world are very reserved. Some more than others. But among them, they count everything. "Isabelle intervened to clarify the situation for the face that had put her sister. "Relax, Meg is banished from that little group because she is a girl. You can speak freely in front of her. "

"It's okay. The truth is I'm not quite sure how it all started. We were in the car talking about the Fiat 500, then started talking about George and Bella are getting married, and then I think I made a comment about their relationship, he was taken as a taunt and got angry. He pulled the car off the road and started arguing. Frankly, I had not realized all the rancour that I had for him. And I was surprised that he also had me. "

"I think still like you. And before Bella kills me with her eyes, let me explain. "Margaret said for the look of Isabelle was giving her. "My brother, though not enough, is sentimental. You were not his first girlfriend, but you were the most special for him. Much more than any of the other girls with he has been. Including Kate. It lasted more only by her daughter because she threatened him to take the girl. But he only felt something positive for her during the first year. From there it was a mixture of remorse of conscience and sense of duty. That's one side. On the other hand, you're very beautiful. And after seeing you were still feeling something for him and it was mutual, he did not try to sleep with you even though you slept together. I do not understand it but that is a different issue. How it was the morning when you wake up? "

"Strange. I remember we slept one on each side facing away from each other, but when we wake up we were both looking at the same side, and his hand on my hip. But it was not uncomfortable. If it had not been because our phones are constantly ringing, I would not have minded staying more in that way. Which seems even more strange because we were both medium naked into bed, he shirtless and me with no pants. "

And do not you spoke after or anything? "Margaret and Isabelle were hooked as if it were a soap opera.

"In the morning he told me he wanted to talk to me but I refused and went quickly."

"Why did you do that ?! It was your perfect opportunity to find out what he feels for you! "Margaret left the soul will speak. She wore watching his unhappy brother in his love life for a long time and she wants that changed. Although she was nothing romantic with herself, she liked to think that Anne had returned to London like Richard was kind of fate. Or similar. In that Isabelle thought like her, except that she was romantic.

"Because I do not want to know what he feels. He left me in a cruel way for years and now he can not fix it. I do not care else. I do not want more trouble in my life. "Anne was starting to get overwhelmed. It happened always when her heart told her one thing but her head was telling another, as in that moment.

"You really do not want to know what he feels about you? I'm surprised after the looks that both put while you were singing the song chose Ed. "Anne knew nothing about the matter and did not know what song her sister meant.

"Which song?"

" "We Have Tonight ". Remember?"

"He chose it? Bastard! "Now Anne herself was quite angry. Isabelle and Margaret could not help laughing at her and did not help much.

"You know what? I do not want to continue this conversation. I'm going to have a bath."

Anne closed the magazine and locked herself in the bathroom for at least one hour. Isabelle and Margaret continued watching things for the wedding without rest.


	6. Chapter 6

"George, are you sure? If you decide that you want to do it, you can’t cancel it then. There is no way to go back." George and Edward were talking on the phone while Edward was on his way to work in his company car. George had asked his brother and his future father in law help to get Isabelle’s dream wedding that she wanted since she was a child. It would be more a social event than a private event, but he wanted to give her a surprise and that she was the protagonist of the story at least for a few hours.

"Ed don’t be so melodramatic. I just need you to use your contacts and your pretty face for Bella and me for we can celebrate the wedding she always wanted. It's the least I can do for the woman I love. "

"Ohh! Do you really think I'm handsome? You have never said anything so nice to me. You know that if you ask me in that way I can not deny you." George and Edward, unlike the rest of theirs brothers, were all day talking between them with friendly teasing and jokes. Some were a bit strange but they laughed and they did not care how they look up to the rest of the family. Obviously they did not do it in public places.

"Well, remember, smiles a lot especially if it is a woman, and finally if none of that works, let Richard do it. Bella's father intimidates more than you do when he is angry."

"Okay, but you owe me a huge favour. You and your beloved."

"Bella and I'll take care of the kids overnight and bring in the next day after eating. Done deal?"

"Done deal. How did you know I was going to accept? "

"Because you always accept that. It is remarkable that you need to spend more time alone with your wife and with four children and with a stressful job I guess it isn't easy. The last time you were so long like this you end in the bed with a friend of Bella, and your wife taking the children to her parent's home."

"Idiot. Wait, what did you say about Bella? She and Jane are friends? I know they are working in the same clinic but I never thought they were close." Luckily Elizabeth and Isabel were far from being close. Their relationship was cordial but nothing more.

"Yes brother. She and Jane are very good friends. Of which they tell everything or almost everything. But do not worry, Bella is very discreet. And you do not have any contact already with Jane, right? "

"Of course not. That time has passed. I love my wife. No need to repeat that mistake. "

"All right. If Mom found that you had an affair, you'd know what is living in the hell. You know mom and her way of thinking. "

"Yes I know. I have to hang up. I just arrived at work. I call you in a few hours to tell you if I've got your pompous or wedding. "

"I will not take a no, so apply yourself. We will speak later."

***

It was the first day of Anne in his new job and was very nervous. He had set the goal of surprise their heads and stand out from the beginning to show the world and herself of what she was capable. Also not to leave in a bad position his father, who got the interview.  
All the it was overwhelming. In the background because beginning to think the job was too big because of some of its small insecurities. But she was not a weak-minded person. She was a strong and determined woman who knew what she wanted and not let fear govern his life.

"And here ends the tour, Miss Neville. This is your table, and here's your first assignment. I want it in my office in three days. Do you have any questions? "

"No sir, no doubt. I start with the article right now. "

"All right. Either way, if you have any questions you know where my office is. "For the first time, Mr. Stanley smiled at her before turning around and leaving. Anne thought it was because he knew who was his father but would not give much importance and pretended not to notice.  
Having sat in place, Anne began to look at the huge wad of pages on her desk to know about what was the article. "The negative effects of Botox on health." That was the issue that she had to deal with. It was somewhat surprised because I expected to be more aimed at political, economic or social sphere sports. But in theory, it was a health issue rather than sensational, so she started making appointments with surgeons and experts who had been assigned and any more than she researched on their own. If she wanted to point out, she had to innovate to surprise the bigwigs of the newspaper.

***

Taking advantage of working together, rare it was the day that Isabelle and Jane did not eat together in the private dining room of the clinic or at a restaurant in the area. Margaret Sometimes went with them because she worked a couple of streets soon but that day was busy.  
As they talked and waited for their food, Isabelle received a call from George.

"Hello, darling. Is everything okay? "She loved to call him loving things without being sappy or cloying.

"Everything is going great, and your day will go better when I tell you what I've got because I'm the best boyfriend in the world." George loved to be begged, but Isabelle tensing every time he did that because she knew his outputs and reactions were unpredictable.

"You're scaring me. Tell me what happens or what you've done. "

"Do you remember that last night we were talking and we agreed that on November 26 was a good time to get married? Well, with the help of my brother's smile and your father's temper, we will get married like royalty. In Westminster Abbey, as you said you wanted since you were little, just that you thought it was impossible. "Isabelle automatically thought that George's was teasing her. It was not possible that he had succeeded. If it was not because she knows he does not drink and because her normal voice, she would think he was drunk.

"George, I'm in the restaurant with Jane, I've had a stressful morning and in short I have to get back to work. Do you really think is the best time to tease me? "

"I'm not kidding. You can ask my brother or your father. They've done pretty much everything. I just have convinced them. By the way, in compensation we have to care one night and the next morning the children of Edward to compensate. "

George stopped and waited for a response from Isabelle did not come. Only a cry that alerted George.

"Bella what happens ?! Are you fine?"

"OMG! It was not a joke! Whatever you've got really! I do not believe it! "Within a moment Isabelle had put euphoric, and the whole restaurant watched by the cry he had given. Jane besides not know what happened, was starting to feel a little embarrassed by the situation.

" God Bella do not give me such frights! I almost had a heart attack. Fortunately, in that case I am in the hospital and it will be my turn now. "

"I'm sorry I'm very excited and I can not believe it! What are you doing in the hospital? "

"I have a medical examination. Nothing extraordinary. I have to hang up that I have to go to the query. I'll see you this afternoon. I love you. "

"I love you too. A kiss." Both hung and Isabelle was not able to erase the expression of happiness on her face so Jane decided to intervene to understand something of the situation.

"Are you going to tell me why you gave that cry or why you can not stop smiling, or I have to invent it? The waiter came and put plates of food and drinks on the table and left. That was when Isabelle took a deep breath and puffed before speaking.

"It's okay. Remember I told you I'm engaged and George and I were putting us agree on wedding date? "

"Of course. Did you choose it? "

"On 26 November. That day his parents were married, mine were promised, and my mother told my father that my sister was on her way. But in different years, of course. The point is that George has joined forces with his brother and my father, and we have gotten married in Westminster Abbey nothing less. I'm hallucinating. I do not know what surprised me more if it has succeeded or he could think of it. "

"In Westminster Abbey ?! I believed that there could only marry royalty. "

"And that's right but they have been moving wires and surely asking for favors among his supporters, and also have had to do with a peerage from his father or something. I have not clear. His mother always mentioned but not pay much attention to that. She always says her children are descended from kings by his paternal lineage. "

"No offence to his mother, but it sounds a little crazy. But still, that's great Bella."

"It's a lovely woman when you have her as an ally. I never want her as an enemy. But it is getting older so it's normal that sometimes she says weird things more than necessary. The truth is that I always gave it as impossible and now ... Oh my god now I have to hire a Wedding Planner because I can not organize a wedding of such magnitude myself! "At Isabelle instantly began to become overwhelmed by social pressure that would assume her dream wedding in real life. Luckily Jane was there to relax her and not into hysterics.

"Calm down Bella. It's not so bad. Many women hire a wedding planner to organize her wedding. Just choose the right one. Didn't you say that your parents paid wedding? "

"Yes, they are committed to pay all of it. It's because Cecily has given us the house, and now they want to compete to see who spent more money on us. I bet you want that my mother is what is prompting my father. "Isabelle was well aware of her mother and her jealousy for her daughter's relationship with Cecily.

"Look at the bright side, you can put all your budget on the honeymoon." The honeymoon was what Isabelle less worried at that time. Her head was now on how to make the two families stayed well during the ceremony. They never had problems between them but all of them together could not end well. Especially her mother and Cecily, Richard and Anne, and especially Edward and Jane.

"Jane, there's something I want to tell. If there is something that both George and I knew from the beginning it was who we wanted to accompany us to the altar. I mean best men and bridesmaids. The point is that we do not want any trouble because Edward and you're near each other. I imagine George will talk to him but I'd like you to promise me that you will save the forms with him and his wife at the wedding and reception. She does not know you but still she is not stupid "

"Do you want me to be your maid of honor?" Jane did not expected that. She knew she and Isabelle were friends but did not think it was to ask her to be one of her bridesmaids.

"Are you kidding? Of course! You're like a sister to me, you're my family. My bridesmaids will have to be with me during the process of organizing the wedding, the wedding itself, and when I was hysterics 2 minutes before getting married. So yes, I need you with me. "That Jane made her very excited. She did not have much family, and her parents were virtually absent throughout her life, so she was not used to feel part of something. Jane got up from the table to embrace her smiling friend and then sat down again.

"I assure you that you will not have any problem with anyone on my part. I forgot Edward long ago. In addition I have met someone a few days ago. "That sparked the interest of Isabelle who knew the emotional deprivation that her friend had and it was unlucky in love. Jane was very red because I was ashamed.

"Do not leave me like this! You have to tell me everything. "

"At the moment there is not much to tell, but I will tell you I met him in the park where I go jogging every morning. We always looked each other but we never talked. The other day, he fell because he had a very strong pull in the left leg, probably because the muscles do not stretch well, and I went to help. Obviously, I took that I am physical therapist to touch her leg and make sure he was not faking. And no, he was not. At the end we sat on a bench talking until he lad a little less pain and could walk. I found him a very interesting man so we were exchanged phones and we went out on Saturday. Since then we keep talking. "

"Did you go out on Saturday and you tell me now? We definitely have to go to therapy to solve this crisis in our relationship. "Isabelle and Jane joked much between them in the style of George and Edward, but not so exaggerated.

"Very funny. You were busy, and they do not want to jinx anything. This guy gives me a good feeling. I'm not saying that I will marry him of course but we could have more than sex. "

"I hope that. Obviously, nobody needs a boyfriend to live, but after how badly you have always been in relationships, you deserve someone who loves you. "  
Isabelle and Jane finished eating with a bit rushed and returned to work quickly to avoid being late.

***


	7. Chapter 7

The first one of the girls in going out of the work and in coming to their house was Margaret. After one day a little bored for her, she needed to speak with someone but the house was empty. She went down to the lower apartment to see if her brother was at home. It was Kate who opened the door, what untied that Richard was raising the voice.  
“Kate! What have I said to you on thousand times about opening the door? Why don't you listen to me  
when I speak to you?”  
“But dad! You were in your chair working and you were not moving.” While they were discussing Margaret entered inside.  
“I am the adult and your father. If I say to you that you should not open the door, you do not open it.“  
“But I get bored without doing anything. I want to go to the park.”  
“And I have promised you that another day I will take you but today I am very busy. ” Kate began putting a face of sulked by the tantrum that was going to begin giving to him in brief.  
“I have an idea. Why don't you let Kate going with me to buy a few ice creams and take it to my house later? Bella and Anne will come soon and we are going to see things for the wedding. Perhaps this way you can work better.” Margaret intervened to calm the situation.  
“Yes! Dad, please! ” There was already no sign of future tantrums in her face while it was seizing the leg of her father.  
“Go for your shoes and do not make wait your aunt.” Kate was moving like a shotgun to her room and left alone her father and her aunt.  
“What happened to you, Dickon? You do not have a good aspect.”  
“Nothing Meg, it is only I am a little stressed. I need to be able to pay more attention to Kate but right now I have no time.”  
“Try to be calm to give good results. If you want Kate can stay with us all the afternoon and I bring her here for sleep.”  
“Thank you very much.” Kate went out running from her room.  
“I am already ready!”  
“Spend it well, and do not give problems to your aunt. Be good.”  
“Yes, dad.” His daughter gave him a kiss on the cheek and he gave other to her in the forehead.  
“Do I also have to be good?” Margaret said making fun of her brother while she was putting the cheek so that he was giving her a kiss and this way she was imitating him.  
“Only while you take care of my daughter.” Richard did not give her the kiss but yes a hug.  
“Good, we go away now. Say bye to your father.”  
“Bye, dad.”  
“See you later treasure.”

***

While Isabelle and Kate looked dresses sitting on the couch, embraced and eating from a bowl of ice cream, Margaret and Anne watched them from the top, resting on it eating ice cream and muttering among them.  
"I think we'll be aunts soon. Maybe now we'll be and still do not know. "  
"I do not think Bella is pregnant. Look at my sister. She is too thin to be pregnant, and doesn’t present any unusual symptoms."  
"I assure you that my brother wants and I think Bella too. When they are both together with Kate in the park or some very public place always they confuse them with the parents of the girl. Even when Richard is present. Although he does not care. "  
"I'm not sure that George wants a baby right now. Yesterday at my parents' house after announcing their engagement, my uncle asked my sister if she was pregnant, and he said they are not thinking about that right now. Believe it or not, that has something upset my sister, I do not know why. "  
"I guess it was for looking good in front of your parents. I am convinced that if Bella becomes pregnant by accident, my brother would be the first to be euphoric. Then he would give a panic attack when she did not see him, but first would euphoric."  
Suddenly the doorbell rang. At first, they thought it might be Richard to pick up his daughter, but it was too early for that. Margaret and he had agreed that it would be several hours later. It was Anne who carefully approached the door and saw it was George.  
"Speak of the devil!" While George came in and said a general hello to all women who were there, Kate went to greet giving him a hug and gathering momentum for him to catch her as usual speeds.  
"Uncle George! My super hero!"  
Anne slyly approached her sister to ask her if she had listened well and why Kate called George superhero.  
"When Richard explained to Kate what George is dedicated in his profession, she drew the conclusion that for her he is a super hero that protects the good people from the bad ones who want to do evil things to the good people. She is four years old. Still, she knows he is not really a superhero. Only says that because she has a lot of affection, admired him and he plays a lot with her.

George went to kiss his girlfriend. Then they went into her room to talk more privately. They would not do anything private being Kate on the other side of the wall, but she needed to ask him how it had happened that idea of the marriage. Isabelle thought it was nonsense, but one that loved. To let them privacy and that Kate would not go snooping into the bedroom, Margaret had the idea of making an awkward interrogation to Anne. There was nothing in the world that Kate liked more, to think she could get interesting information and intimidate someone at the same time.  
"So, in the end, you'll have a date with my dad?" Asked Kate with relative innocence but shrewdly.  
"No, Kate. Your dad and I are friends. We appreciate each other but nothing more. "Anne could not tell anything better and although Margaret said nothing looking at her face not believe what she was saying.  
"Why did you break with my dad years ago?" The interrogation was getting worse by going to Anne and Margaret intervened pitying her.  
"Kate, it was your dad who ended the relationship and they are now just friends. Both have their lives in separate ways. And that's something natural. It happens to all of us."  
"Poor my dad. He must repent much to do that. Now I know why he looks so much that picture. "One thing was clear, and that was that Kate never gave up. Never. That was another of the features that she inherited from his father.

"Which picture?" Asked Anne.  
"One that my dad has of both of you younger and very affectionate between the pages of a very rare book in his shelf. I think the title is something about the noise in the world, or so. "  
"Far from the Madding Crowd?"  
"Yes, that! He has the very old book but still keep it. My dad sometimes does strange things. "Anne's face was frozen without being able to answer. Even she seemed to be disconnected from the conversation but she was listening everything.  
"Well but that does not mean your dad repents. Many people keep a picture in a book and then forget that they put there over time. That does not mean anything. "Margaret tried to relax the conversation.  
"My dad looks at that picture many times aunt Margaret, you do not listen. Especially since a few months ago. He doesn’t leave me touch that book, so it must be important to him. But you can not say anything. If he knows he will be angry and punish me. Lately he works hard and is boring. I like when he don’t work and is with me all the time. "  
Isabelle and George left the room and approached the sofa where they were talking. Isabelle was alerted to see the faces of the three, but George had an idea in mind.  
"Hey Kate, I'm thinking. How about if we go your aunt, you and I to walk around the park and bought some goodies if you're good?" George knew how cajoling his niece, and since Isabelle and he had spoken remove private house for a while until dinner to free Anne and Margaret, and made sure he was not going to a fault and would wear well. Kate could be a heaven but when he wanted to, could also be a demon.  
"Yes! And also you're going to carry me on your shoulders? Please. You do always, and dad never does. "  
"Kate, your dad has a bad back and he can not do it, and also he is afraid of you falling down. I grab my shoulders but I have to promise two things. First, you're not going to drop. And the second, you won’t tell your father. "  
"Yes!"

"We return before dinner. I see you later. Chao.” Anne did not say anything about the picture at that time. Having gone three, Anne and Margaret remained silent a few seconds until Anne went to the fridge to find something to make it for dinner for when Kate would come back. They were somewhat filled by all the ice cream they had eaten, so she began to prepare: a salad mixed. Margaret was behind her with curiosity about what had happened in previous times.  
"Why did you know what book was Kate talking about?" Anne was starting to get angry but did not want bad rolls so she sighed before answering.  
"Because that was the book we were reading together every Sunday lying in the park, I leaning against him, and he in a tree."  
"It sounds very romantic. A risk on you are going to answer me wrong, this reinforces my theory that my brother has not overcome you. "  
"Meg, I do not know, but I do not want to go back to the past. Not to make the same mistakes. It was a hell forget him. I got over it and that's all that matters now. "  
"But if you really think that, why whenever er speaks of Richard you become defensive or upset?"

"Because ... Because I hate that still being the man for whom I felt more he is also the one who must hurt me. He is the only healthy relationship I've ever had. When I was dating him I did not feel like we were two young persons knowing each other or a normal couple. It was as if I had found my average person with whom I would share my life. I know it sounds corny but it did not sound like that in my head. I thought it was what it felt like every time you had a boyfriend or age, but the truth is that then discovered I was wrong. Somehow, he knew it and took advantage of that to harm me consciously or not. For that, I always understood what my sister told me about her feelings for George. "Anne remembered things of the past and that made her sad. Not just Richard, but other relationships that lasted much less and ended badly.  
"I've never felt that you describe, but the truth is I think more than ever you should talk to him. You do not have to tell him everything if you do not want but I really think he still feels for you, and you feel something for him under all that raffia and rancor. One question I have. You said my brother is the only healthy relationship you've had. What about Edouard? "

"I do not want to talk about it. Luckily we are far from each other and I hope it for life. "Margaret was surprised by the sharp response. She made the salad, put it in the fridge and sat on the sofa reading the information she had gathered about the article to organize it for the next day appointments with specialists in the field. Margaret locked herself in her bedroom with headphones. A while later someone knocked on the door, and of course, Anne opened.  
"Richard. What are you doing here?"  
"Miraculously, I managed to finish all reports with the help of a few large cups of coffee. Although I'm a bit nervous. Where is Kate? "  
"George came a while ago and went with Kate and Bella for a walk. Relax, then we take her with you. I would like to tell you something. Your daughter has been asking me about us a few years ago and I tried to answer without confusing her nor anything. Could you talk to her to answer her questions? I would not seem edge or anything like that, but it was a very uncomfortable situation and did not know what to tell her if she kept asking. "  
"They must have been my brothers or my roommates who have spoken of us. Of course, I talk to her. "  
"Thank you. It does not matter, but I am sorry you have to talk to her about us. It feels like my fault. I not said anything, but I know I feel somewhat responsible. Perhaps for being here. "  
"Do not say foolishness. I'm glad you're here. "Realizing that he had said something that did not mean, he tried to make it look different. "Your sister is very happy because you came back and sure your parents too."  
"And you?" That it was one of those questions that she had unwittingly and then regret.  
"What do you think?" That was a very typical question from Richard for a long time. Even when he and Anne were a couple already said enough. That made Anne remove something inside.  
"I honestly do not know. You confuse me."

Richard approached her and looked into her eyes for a few seconds being close together at each other, until Richard took over and kissed her tenderly. Although not enough, he was afraid she might think she could refuse. Anne did not pull away as he feared. She followed the kiss moving even closer to him and touching his chest as he rested his hands between her waist and hip. Margaret left her bedroom and saw the front door open. Anne and Richard realized and separated before she saw them, and they were practically on the portal and the apartment door covered them that could be seen from inside.  
"I have to review information for my article. We'll see. "Anne entered the apartment and closed the door. Margaret continued with headphones on, so he did not pay much attention to it. The apartment was silent for a while, and when they got Isabelle and Kate they began to divide to help the girl to have a dinner and have a shower before take it with her father.

Finally, Margaret took her with her father. They rang the bell, and it was Francis who opened the door. Kate waved and went straight to go to her bedroom to leave her things and then look for her father.  
"Hello, Francis. Is Dickon here? I would like to talk to him."  
"Sure. He was on the phone a while ago. I'll see if he finished. "The apartment they shared had the same size as them and the same distribution. Still, Margaret seemed strange.  
"Hi, Meg. What's wrong? "Richard said when he went to the living room.  
"I want to talk to you outside in private for a time." Margaret went out with Richard behind her and closed the door. Francis and Robert looked at each other not knowing what was happening.  
"What my dad has done wrong?" Kate asked they did not know she was there.  
"Nothing. It's just that your aunt wants to talk to him privately. Why don’t you give a surprise to your father and that he will see you in bed sleeping? "  
"Okey. But he couldn't forget my kiss of goodnight. "

Meanwhile, behind the door of the apartment, Richard and Margaret were talking briefly.  
"Dickon, what happened between Anne and you the night you had together?"  
"Meg, do not be nosy. If you want to know if we had sex, the answer is no. Satisfied? I have to go with my daughter. "  
"Do not be like that. All I've done is ask. You still have feelings for her? "Richard was already annoyed. He hated that others would get involved in his life. Even more so if it was about something he was not sure.  
"What's this about Meg?"  
"I guess you are not going to answer, but if it's a yes you should tell her. I guess she did the same thing happens to you but with some anger. Kate told us of the photo in the book. Do not even say anything to Kate nor scold. It's not her fault, she is a girl and her father is behaving like a depressed teenager. So Anne knows about the photo, and remembered what was your tradition on Sunday. Anne told me that you were the man for whom she had felt more and more hurt her. "  
"I'm collapsing. ¿Anne said what? "  
"Brother, do not play dumb. Arranges once the mistake you made several years ago before it's too late because Anne will not be much single time. Goodnight."

 

Margaret went to her house and left Richard dumbfounded. He would not talk to his roommates about what just happened. It was only talking to her daughter to explain that she should keep asking about him and Anne, and give her a kiss goodnight. When he got into his bed, he was turning all night thinking of Anne, his feelings toward her and that kiss that occurred on the doorstep. It was exactly what happened to her that night thinking of Richard.


	8. Chapter 8

George and Isabelle were in one of the best times of their relationship since they began to date. Now that they were engaged and had hired the most quoted wedding planner of the country, Marion Foissard, they just were thinking about enjoying the time they had together and in which type of future they wanted to have. But not everything was good for them.

Since George came of the war he had nightmares about all that happened there. Often, he woke up stifled in the middle of the night full of sweat and sometimes even screaming. That had Cecily so much worried. She recommended him to go to a physiologist for helping him because he couldn't tell anything to his family nor his friends out of the army. It was just a matter of state. But he always said no. Despite living in different houses, Isabelle and George almost always slept together. Once in Cecily’s house, and the most in Isabelle’s apartment.

That night, George had nightmares again and he woke up with his heart beating to thousand per hour, but Isabelle was sleeping with him and she woke up too.

“George, calm down, it was just a nightmare, my love. I am here with you. Don’t worry. You are safe.” Isabelle whispered to him while she supported her head on his and caressed his hair.

George turned to hug her after breathe several times trying to calm down.

“I can't lose you.” That was all his fear on that moment. Isabelle has always been his unconditional support and he the one of hers. And now, he needed her more than ever for confronting to all he had lived in the war and his nightmares and fears about it becoming the reality.

“Shh… Shh… I am here, at your side. I am not going to lose me.”

Both were lying in bed hugging each other without sleep, but George was still very overwhelmed and needed to go for a walk. He did it many times after the nightmares. Especially when he was alone. Walking always helped him to relax and get away certain thoughts from his mind.

"Do you want me to be with you? I don't think I can sleep anyway." Although Isabelle had not said it, it didn’t make her any grace going out to walk along the streets at 02:00 am, and she knew that he could not sleep worried about George. He was not his son, he will be her husband, but it is normal to worry about those things when you love someone and you are aware that something is going bad.

"Are you sure you want to come? I don't want you to do it by compromise." Said George.

Isabelle rose from the bed and went directly to kissing her boyfriend on the lips.

"I am changing my clothes. Wait for me a second." She caught the first clothes she saw and put on her without making any noise. In the streets, it was a very nice breeze on the nights of March in London. For others maybe there had been much cold however for them was something normal. Still, Isabelle was embraced by George and George to her with one arm while they were walking, without talking at the beginning until she broke the ice.

"Love, perhaps you should listen to your mother and go to talk to a psychologist. You're not obliged but I think that it would be good for you. You think that if you don't speak of it, you will forget it but I doubt it. And it is not good for you that you keep it you if it makes you so much damage."

"I don't feel comfortable talking about everything that happened there. With anyone, if I am sincere. In addition, you are a psychologist. Does that not count?" George was now trying to give a tone of humour into the conversation as each time that he didn't want to talk about something in particular, but after eight years of relationship, Isabelle knew him very well.

"Yes I am a psychologist but I am also your fiancee, and to do therapy with me could be counterproductive for you. But if it is what you want we can try."

No, he didn't want to and both knew it, but neither wanted to have to talk about it with anyone. With life, it had enough.

“Bella, do you still want we marry?" Although it seems that George was changing the subject, he was not. Basically, everything had a relation on his head even though it sometimes just he saw it.

"Why do you answer? Do you regret having proposed?" Isabelle tensed but tried to hide it.

"No, of course, I do not regret. But I want that you do not repent in the future when you remember these moments. I know that I don't deserve you, honestly. You deserve something else, someone better. Sometimes I feel as if I were removing potential to your life, your happiness."

"How can say that? You are my world. Before I met you I thought that I could never feel this way with anyone. Complete in the best sense, happy and capable of anything, even when everything around us goes wrong. I know now your mind is a mess for obvious reasons and that makes you ask all but that is no reason to try to get away from me for fear of what might happen." They stopped walking and George became front to her holding her hands with fingers interlaced.

"Bella if I say this is because I love you. I just want you to be safe and be happy, even if at any time you decide that I'm not part of your happiness. You always have been by my side supporting me and I want to support you also."

“George, this is enough. I also love you and you know it. I don’t have any doubt about us because I know we love each other and we have shown it to each other constantly. I don’t like to remember this but here it goes. You say that I always support you but, don’t you do the same? I was almost a year in the psychiatric because of my anorexia. That thoughts are very painful to me, as yours to you. But it hadn't and it won't disappear. We can't avoid them, just face them, better sooner than later. When I was ill you were with me all the time you could, coming to see me to the hospital, calling me by the phone even when I was in a bad mood and I talked you so bad. You have always supported me and even though you forget it I don’t and I won’t. You came back from the war and the first thing you did was build a house with your brother for us just because you want our future together as a present. ¿How can you believe that you don't deserve me o that you haven't fought for me?”

George could not reply to the argument of his fiancée but yes hugged her and held her in his arms intensely for a while. Shortly before releasing, whispered it to the ear with her coppery hair curly's through: "I love you".

In departing, with an endearing smile, Isabelle gave him a quick kiss on the lips and told him being very close to it: "I love you too."

After that, you were walking slowly back to the apartment she again embraced and in silence.

***

Arriving at the apartment, they were surprised to see the light in the kitchen area, as it was an open concept living-dining-kitchen. It was Anne who had awakened in the middle of the night and gone to heat a glass of milk to try to sleep again like when she was little. She did not know that George e Isabelle had left, so when she saw them come he was given a scare but did not scream.

"Annie! What are you doing up at this hour? "Asked Isabelle looking to her sister who was half asleep in appearance.

"I woke up a while ago and I can not sleep again. Hopefully, with a glass of milk, I will sleep easily. Do you guys want? "They both shook their heads to Anne's question. Isabelle approached her sister and sat beside her as George stood near the door to get into the bedroom again.

"We should not make too much noise or Meg will wake up. At least she can sleep peacefully. "

"She isn’t here. She had is with the man with she is dating since a few months ago. "

George was still in the room and seemed that his eyes were going out of his orbits. Margaret could be 28 years but was still his sister, his tender and crazy sister. And all her brothers were very protective of her.

"Oh great! Now I won’t sleep for the rest of the night knowing that my sister is in God knows where and doing what we all think with God knows who. I'll just end up needing a sedative. I leave you to speak of your things in private. Goodnight."

George replied wryly to Anne’s comment making her and Isabelle look to each other with some amusement. He chose to say nothing more and let the two sisters speak privately, so he went into the bedroom to try to sleep again.

"Wow. He has taken it badly. "Anne said as she sipped from his glass.

"Looking on the positive side, this way he will stop thinking about other things. And for you, what is preventing you from your sleeping? "Asked Isabelle.

"I know it will sound stupid but, do you remember what I told you that Kate said about the book that Dickon and I shared when we were together?" Isabelle nodded reluctantly.

"There is something I did not tell. Nor Meg nor you. After George, Kate and you went out, Richard came because he finished his reports sooner than expected. We talked a bit and finally, he kissed me. It was not a long kiss or anything like that because we split up when Meg came out of her bedroom but we kissed. After that, I did not know exactly what to say so I said I had to finish my article and I left. "Isabelle had the eyes extra opened. Apparently, for everyone both Richard and Anne had exceeded their relationship and were just neighbours or even friends. But recent events seemed to be that it was not true.

"Was he who made the first step?"

"Yes."

"Why didn’t you separate? I am not saying you should, I just don’t understand either of you. You said that you had promised yourself not look out for any man to focus on your career, and less on him because he did a lot of damage to you. What made you change your mind? "

"I have not changed my mind Bella, that's what confuses me. But that kiss was brief though it stirred something inside me. Then I think about the book with our photo and I do not understand. If I am not important to him why he keeps it? Perhaps only he likes the book, but what about the picture? "There were many questions hovering over the head of Anne on what was Richard’s thoughts of her. Doubt and waiting were killing her but could not come to his home and ask him directly. Or yes.

"The question is not why he has the book and the photo or why he kissed you. The question is why you really care. I'm not against that he likes you or you like him but I think you should be honest instead of going with games. The truth is that you have an age for that. In the background, if something resurged among you I'm glad because I always thought that you did a very good partner and maybe started dating at the wrong time, but of course, you never know what can happen in the future. But you should clarify your feelings and then talk to him for good or bad and settle the situation. "

"But what if it turns out that I have feelings for him? That would be horrible Bella. I can not go again for the same. I refuse. "

Sighing in resignation and fatigue, Isabelle took a deep breath and moved closer to her sister without getting up.

"Annie I'm not changing the subject despite appearances but, you know you're the maid of honour and he is the best man. But now George and I have a wedding planner but you will have to spend enough time together. And at the wedding too. Do you think you can do it without affecting you? "

"It's your wedding Bella. Of course, I'm capable without any problem. You do not worry about it. "

"All right. I do not tell you for organizing the wedding, but because if you have no problem being around him, you can use the time that you have to spend together with the organization as an excuse to find out what you really feel about him leaving aside your fear of ending up like the last time. Perhaps you discover new things about him and even yourself. Believe it or not, both have changed a lot over the years who have been separated. "

"You're giving me permission to use your dream wedding since childhood as an excuse?" Anne was making fun of her sister in a friendly because she was very confused and did not want to take too seriously all that had to do with Richard.

"I give you permission for everything you ever want unless ruin my wedding." Replied Isabelle also with a grin on her face. She then picked up the empty glass of milk from her sister, she got up and put it in the sink.

"Come on Annie, let's go to bed or tomorrow we will be too tired and there is so much to do." Anne also rose, her sister gave him a kiss on the cheek as usual and went each other their bedroom to sleep.

When Isabelle got into bed she realized that George was not asleep at all. Perhaps because he was expecting or maybe just he had trouble getting to sleep.

"So my little brother kissed your sister," George said with half-closed eyes.

"Were you listening to our conversation?"

"It's too late, I am trying to sleep and you weren't talking quietly. So yes. But it was not my intention, I assure you. "

"Do you think I was wrong to advise my sister?" Asked Isabelle looking for some support from George who knew his little brother.

"I do not know Bella. All of that seems a little strange. Above all that you have given permission your sister to sabotage our wedding. "George started laughing quietly imagining a fight between Anne and Richard in the middle of the banquet.

"Well, that's for what we have Marion. To make everything perfect. We must have faith that our siblings love us enough to not kill themselves that day. "Isabelle laughed too but a few seconds later she spoke in a slightly more serious tone.

"George, will you talk with Dickon to know what he thinks about all this?"

"Do you want me to do it?"

"I do not want to force you but I would feel very relieved if you do. After all the four brothers always tell everything to each other, and Dickon and you are very close. "

"I'll talk to him if you stay calmer. Now rest my love." They slept peacefully in the company as usual.

***

That night was not only difficult for Anne, Isabelle and George, but also to Richard. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. However, his thoughts stopped when he saw a small light coming under the door. He sat up in the bed without getting up and when the door opened, he saw it was his daughter with a flashlight and her favourite stuffed doll looking for his father.

"Kate darling what are you doing awake? It's too late should not be raised. "Richard said looking at his somewhat sleepy daughter.

"I know daddy but my lamp of the princess has blown and I'm scared to sleep alone unlit if the monsters come from the movie that put me Uncle Robb for me. Can I sleep with you?" Kate was a very savvy girl for her age but it was also very close to her father. When she was afraid or felt unsafe she just wanted him to be at her side. And when it was, I do not care about anything else. Richard had left the child with one of his roommates while he showered and shaved, and Robb will not think of anything better than putting a movie to Kate about monsters coming from under the bed and carried the children to another world where they were away from their parents and could not return. A bad idea.

"Sure. Get into bed with me. "Kate approached her father, she got into bed beside closest as possible to her father to notice he was there protecting her and turned off the flashlight without letting go. Richard put his arm over her so she was not afraid or thought that he was gone.

"Dad?"

"Tell me honey."

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?" That question caught him completely by surprise and at first did not even know what to say.

"Why do you ask me that Kate?"

"I don't know. All my friends at school have their parents or couples together, and I thought that aunt Anne and you liked each other. "

"Kate, it's not polite to say such things especially in front of more people. Your Aunt Anne and I are now friends. We have grown and the situation has changed. "

"Sorry, dad. Are you mad at me?"

"No sweetie. But it's a complicated topic and right now my priority is your wellbeing because I'm your father and I love you. "Richard kissed her daughter's head and spoke no more that night. The trouble is that Kate realized that her father had not answered about her feelings towards Anne and that she was not going to forget.

***


	9. Chapter 9

In the morning, Isabelle and George got up before Anne and left coffee made for her. The boys had planned a meetup to help with the construction of the house taking advantage of none worked, and the girls were going to see wedding dresses for the second time, waiting to be this time better than the first.

When Anne got up, she went straight for coffee. Right on the coffee, it had a post-it of her sister for her.  
"I went to see Marion before see you. When you go to the store, pick up Kate to come with us. Dickon knows. A kiss."

"I kill her." Thought Anne to herself. Instinctively she knew that it had something to do with the conversation she had with her sister about Richard and her feelings for him. She was going to have to see him in any way to pick up Kate, because she could not put any excuse to avoid it.

Anne dressed relatively quickly and went down to Richard’s apartment. When she arrived she saw Francis going out.

"Ah! Anne! You come for Kate, no? She is still asleep. You'll have to wake her. I'm late. Goodbye! "Francis went down the stairs without Anne knew where but he left the door open for letting her come in and not use the bell.

"Good morning to you too." She whispered. Anne felt strange entering in an apartment that was not her own with no one to open it, especially because the only time she was there was when she slept with Richard.

Walking through the rooms looking slightly which one was of Kate, she saw it but it was empty. She thought then that she would be up and in the bathroom or maybe playing to hiding.

"Kate?" Finally she went to look at the last room. She knew it was Richard’s one, and she saw the father and daughter sleeping cuddled. The scene was so cute. She never imagined that Richard was so fond of her daughter. She stared at them against the doorframe until she received a message from her friend Veronique and her phone started ringing at full volume. Richard woke up and got out of the bed to see what was happening.  
"Anne?" Richard did not know at all if she was there or was hallucinating or was dreaming. Anne was back to him looking at the phone, but when she heard him, she turned abruptly searching for the words to say.  
"Hello ... This is a little weird ... My sister told me I had to pick up Kate ... And Francis was at the door when I came down and he let me pass. I thought you were not here. "

"We have fallen asleep ... Obviously ... My brothers will be waiting for me too ... I talked yesterday with your sister but did not tell me you were coming. Of course, I have no problem with it, I just do not know. "  
In the middle of the weird conversation that both were having, Kate left the room and stood beside his father.

"Hello Aunt Anne! What are you doing here? Have you come to see my dad? "

Richard replied before Anne could do because of the nervousness that be suddenly had in the body. "She is here to take you to see wedding dresses with your aunt Bella. So come on, get dressed. "

"Yes Dad." Kate said as she ran to her room to put on her the clothes his father had prepared the day before.

"I'm going to change my clothes too. Feel like at home. "

Anne was alone in the room stunned by what had happened. So she sat on the couch waiting for Kate, praying that she did before Richard. A few minutes passed, and for the misfortune of Anne, was Richard who came first out of his bedroom.

"Can I offer you something? A coffee, tea, soft drink, a glass of water ...? "He said politely.

"No thanks. I already drank coffee. "They both stood staring wordlessly words except what in the eyes. Anne began to feel uncomfortable because she knew she could not speak freely for the momentary presence of Kate.

"You look tired. Are you okay? "She asked talking again.

"I have not slept much the truth. Kate was afraid of monsters because of a movie, and my head has an enormous headache for everything that has happened to me lately.” Without say anything else with words but with his eyes again expressed that what he thought was constantly she. Only she, most of the time.  
"I couldn't sleep either." Hearing those words coming from the mouth of Anne, Richard became even more nervous. "Is she saying what I think she is telling me?" He thought frantically .

Kate left her bedroom all dressed and almost ready because she wanted to ask her new aunt Anne to made her favorite hairstyle.

"Aunt Anne. Can you make me a braid spike like that always makes me Aunt Bella? "Kate knew how to put eyes for others to do what she wanted, but such was the nervousness that Anne had, that she will do it just for not look at Richard.

"Sure, come here." Anne sat on the couch to catch up with Kate and took her hairbrush while Richard looked them. For a moment he felt his head was going to explode and started thinking how much he would have liked to go back and have fought more for his relationship with Anne, and even that Kate was their daughter. A product of their love. When he realized what he was thinking, he turned around and filled up a cup of coffee to drink it up before leaving.

"Ready. You looks great. "Anne said, smiling at the girl.

"Thank you! How am I father? "

"You are precious treasure. You have fun. "Richard said as he watched going Anne and Kate together and drinking coffee hastily.

"See you later." Anne closed the door after saying, and Richard remained in the same position thinking for a while until he realized how late it was, he picked up his phone and keys, and left.

***

When Anne and Kate arrived to the wedding dresses’s boutique, they were all waiting for the two of them: Cecily, her mother, Jane, Margaret and even Isabelle came before them. Marion was present to choose the dresses that Isabelle was going to put on her based on her tastes, all they had spoken and the theme of the wedding. This time the meeting seemed much more promising than the last disaster. Still Isabelle wasn't in love with any dress though there were some that she liked. In theory they were looking for two dresses: one for the party and one for the ceremony and reception. The surprise that later Isabelle would give to them is that the dress she would wear during the ceremony and part of the photo shoot was her mother’s dress slightly modified, so she was really looking for a dress for the banque, and a lighter one for the party.

After try five dresses on at least, Marion chose another one of the designer Eddy K. She fell in love with it since she saw on the hanger. Marion wisely, went before the bride to communicate to her companions her reaction with that dress for ensure that the comments were favorable as it was Isabelle who would have to wear the dress.

When she came out with that lovely lace dress, long sleeves and cut inspired by Grace Kelly, it sparkled. Although there were differing opinions on whether the other would choose that dress or not for themselves, all agreed it was the perfect dress for Isabelle. It was simple, elegant, pure white ... everything she always said she wanted.

"Ohh! Aunt Bella you look like a queen in that dress! "Kate said. As usual, she was the most expressive of the group. Seeing that all her companions were in love with the dress, she decided to return to the dressing room to get the modified dress of her mother that no one knew she was going to wear. When she went out with it, she stood before them with a smile on her face, she looked at her mother and asked her if the dress reminded her of sounded something.

"Mom, do this dress remember something to you?" She only had changed the neckline of the dress, cut little sleeves so that they were French and had added a huge majestic tail.

"Well, I could not tell Bella. It is a very nice dress. The fabric is like the mine but without the tail and with a very different neckline and a sleeveless. "Her mother did not know why Isabelle had tried on that dress if she had chosen the other. With a smile on the face, Isabelle decided to remove doubts of her mother and all others.

"The other dress is for the banquet and one part of the photo shoot. This is for the ceremony and the other part of the photos. I wanted it in that way because it has a special meaning. This is your wedding dress, mom. I've changed it a bit so it suited me but I wanted to have something of yours with me in such a special and so important day as that. What you think?"

"My God, are you serious?" Anne Beauchamp was shocked looking at her daughter up and down constantly.

Isabelle nodded to the question of her mother, and she embraced her daughter with the eyes full of water. At that time, there was no trace of her little fight with Cecily in the role of the wedding.

When Isabelle changed her clothes again, she went to take a break and go to eat with her companions. She just had to choose the last dress, the one for party, but all of them were tired enough to not look for more dresses. They had been there at least for three hours and she could not anymore, so they went to eat and rest a little. Cecily and Isabelle’s mother started talking and discovered they had more in common than they thought, so they wanted to talk both privately so they leave young people.

In that environment, Jane felt a little uncomfortable by the presence of Margaret. The two of them had no problem, but Margaret knew that Jane was the woman who had an affair with her brother Edward while he is married. That made her uncomfortable but that relationship ended, and Margaret did not like to meddle in the lives of others unless someone she wanted was damaged. And that was not the case. In addition they were similar in some respects but they did not know it yet. While they were in the restaurant, Isabelle and Margaret came to ask for our drinks to the bar before the waiter went to write what they wanted to eat. Anne, Jane and Kate waited while at the table for them.

"Indeed, Bella, I need you to change me the best man at your wedding. Any of my brothers serve me. "Margaret said they were taking alone.

"Why Meg? It would have to be with Edward because Richard is the principal, and it would be inappropriate that Jane and Edward were together with Elizabeth ahead. "

"Well then Edward. As you know I'm seeing someone for a few months and I don’t seem well flirting with the godfather. You understand me. I do not want to make mistakes because even if I plan not flirt with him, I've seen in a photo that he is handsome and George told me he has no girlfriend, so I'd rather not risk it. "Margaret was not joking. She was not looking for a serious relationship but when she was seeing someone for a while, she did not like to fool anyone.

"I'll tell Marion to change it. Since we are exchanging favors, I would like to ask you another too. "

"Sure. Tell me:"

"Could you be more sociable with Jane? You have not been edge with her in no time but I know and I feel that she is very inhibited in the presence of either of you for what she had with Edward. That was long ago but it's like she is not able to act normally for fear of rejection. "

"I found it strange that she did not participate more in the talks. Only with your mother and your sister. I have not talked to her because I did not know if she had a problem with me. But now that you say that, of course I will try to make it more participant. And if you want I can tell covertly Richard and Edmund too. I do not think they were going to be rude to her, but if you stay calmer, doing it costs me nothing. "

"Thank you. Jane is very good friend and do not want her to feel bad if I can avoid it. Hey, I've been thinking about one thing. Kate has been asking so many times about when my sister and Dickon were a couple and commenting it. Surely she doesn’t realize the real situation but it seems she doesn’t intends to stop. My sister told me what happened the other day in our apartment while I was with George. Should we tell her something for not asking more? I do not think it is none of our business but her father has spoken to her and has no effect emerged. These comments cause a very uncomfortable situations. "Isabelle said, thinking of her sister and recalling the conversation she had with her.

"Well, Kate is very stubborn but I still do not think we should do anything but change the subject when the situation is uncomfortable. I still think that between my brother and your sister are still something and probably Kate is the only one who is having common sense in this whole affair and gets to say in public what she thinks. Or at least more than they do. "Margaret opined before Isabelle snorted. Both returned to the table and were eating for about an hour chatting about the wedding. Margaret raised the issue of bridesmaid dresses to see what Isabelle's ideas had. Not being very convinced of her decisions, she told her that she would speak with her wedding planner because she did not want to go as a picture although it was not her wedding. She accepted not to be the protagonist but she did not want to go wrong. They all laughed at the comment but they knew that if Isabelle was firmly in her decisions, it would be what she wanted.

Upon returning to the store and try on a few others dressed in a totally different style, Isabelle opted for a long but very lightweight model strapless to her surprise, and gold lace. It was just for the party, so it had not to be as traditional as the others two, and she loved it too as the last.

Before leaving, when she was paying the orders and pick one of them, she paid with the card of their parents, as they asked. When she saw the amount, she said nothing but thought to herself: "My parents will regret wanting pay the wedding."

***


	10. Chapter 10

message. Meanwhile, women were in the bride’s shop, men were helping to build George and Isabelle’s new house. Richard arrived later because he fell asleep but everyone was already there. He was very energetic because of the coffee he just had drunk but he still felt somehow tired, and his face showed it. Nothing more going out of the car, went to the table to catch the last free gloves.

“Sorry for arriving late. Kate and I slept in and someone had to wake up us.”

  
“Next time, try to be with a woman and not with your little daughter. You are young but won’t be forever.” Said Edward in smiles but telling what he really thought.

”Let him be Ed. Our brother doesn’t need you for telling him what to do with his penis. He needs you for looking a girlfriend to him.” Edmund wasn’t exactly like Edward but when they were together, sometimes it was like if they were one. One very testing who never stopped talking. 

“Don’t listen to them Dickon. You are doing right. Your daughter is more important than a woman. Changing the subject, how was Anne this morning? Was she the one who woke up you?”

George remembered his conversation with Isabelle and was trying to know more about his little brother’s feelings with the help of the other two without them to know it. But Richard wanted to kill him for saying that. And in a few minutes, he wanted to kill the three of them. 

“Yes, she was the one and I believe she was okay.” Short words as always that Richard didn’t want to talk about something but his brothers knew him and wouldn’t let him so easily.

“Ane has become a very beautiful woman. And she looks very happy spending time with Kate. And thinking that she almost could have been her mother!” 

Richard quickly and nervous looked at Edward and not at the wall for a moment for his comment.

”What stupidity is that, Edward? Of course, Anne is far from being Kate’s mother. She already had one and she lost her. She doesn’t need anyone who isn’t me for taking care of her.”

”Don’t get Angry Dickon.” Added George. “Ed is just saying it didn’t pass much time since Anne and you broke up and Kate got pregnant.”

”And the fact that she is on good terms with your daughter is a good factor if at any time you decide to have balls and telling Anne your true feelings for her.” 

Edward, Richard and George looked like Edmund disconcerted. He wasn’t the only one who thought it but was the only one who told him besides Margaret.

”Oh, come on! Don’t tell me I am the only one who has noticed of it.” 

“Can we change the subject, please? I don’t wanna talk about this right now. And for you, George, it isn’t a request if you want me to be your best man.”

They followed working in the building but didn’t talk again about Anne knowing that Richard was on a bad mood for it but also because he wasn’t forgotten her and was very possibly he still love her after all that time. But Richard first’s thoughts was his daughter’s well being. 

***

After a while Edmund’s phone rang and quickly, he let the gloves and went to talk to another place where he was alone. 

When he returned, his face was red and couldn’t stop smiling in silence. His brothers noticed of it and Richard decided taking revenge for what happened before.

”Wow Eddie, you look like a teenager after his first kiss. Who has called you?”

Edmund wanted to hide from that uncomfortable situation but he was an adult and despite all, he wanted to tell them.

“My girlfriend.” Said him staring at the cement.

”You're what?” Said the three of them.

”Since when have you had a girlfriend?” Asked Edward surprised for his brother to be dating again after his divorce.

”Two weeks, maybe three. But we know since months ago. I wanna ask her to come to the wedding with me if you don’t mind George.”

”Sure! You can bring her to the wedding but you are a best man so you won’t be with her everytime during the ceremony. Why don’t you introduce her to us? Surely she will be more comfortable then.” The Plantagenets had the gossip gen and were very astute for having what they wanted.

”That is a great idea, Georgie. We wanna meet your girlfriend. I hope this one isn’t crazy like the last one.”

”Don’t call me that idiot. I don’t like it.” Said George glancing at Edward.

“I know.” Added Edward smiling.

”Guys, listen. I am not going to bring her anywhere. She is special and you will frighten her away. In addition, it is too soon.” Edmund looked at the hour and saw he was late to his date with Jane so he had to leave.

”I have to go. I see you tomorrow.”

***

 After the lunch, Richard went to pick up his daughter but she didn’t know Kate was very insistent because she didn’t want to go home, so Isabelle promised her going to see the comet if her father agreed. Kate as her father loved the astrology. And that knowledge served for making the child to be calm until his father arrived. 

“It won’t happen again Dickon. The comet pass once in thousand years. Come one!” Argued Isabelle.

”Please daddy! I really wanna go! You know how much I like looking at the stars and I won’t be alone. Uncle George and Aunt Bella will take a good care of me.”

Richard didn’t think it was a good idea. The plan sounded something romantic and having his daughter, he feared they could lose her. While he was arguing with Isabelle, Richard received an SMS from George: “Don’t be annoying. Kate will be well with us. You take advantage of this and resolve your situation with Anne.”

He didn’t know how he knew about his conversation with Isabelle because she was in front of him and with no phone like Anne. Finally, he accepted to stop listening to them.

Bringing his daughter home by car until his brother went for her, he saw a little plaster on her knee. 

“Kate, what has happened on your knee?” Asked Richard in some fears.

”It is nothing dad. I fell on the street’s floor. But auntie Annie healed me. At first, it hurt but she told me that everything was okay and that I am a brave girl. Did you know she has a very soft skin?” Kate wanted his father to think of her aunt without any doubt. Richard could have seen it from any other person, but not from his innocent daughter. 

"Yes, I know," Said Richard in a melancholic tone. He tried to change the subject and he did but Anne was every time on his mind. He wonder how things could have been if Anne were Katie's mother as Edward said. She would have been a good mother. He could notice it every times he see her with his daughter. And maybe in a no conscious way, Kate noticed it too. But no, Anne wasn't Katie's mother and in in part Richard felt relaxed for it. It is true that he could still be with her but having a child with 17 years old would have conditioned her life more than it conditioned his. But if she was a mother someday, she would be a good one. And her child a lucky one without any doubt. 

When Richard arrived at his building, he parked the car in the garage and went home for preparing his daughter to go with his brother and Isabelle. 

After she was gone, Richard remained in his flat with a cup of wine thinking in Anne and all that was happening around him. He needed to stop behaving like a teenager so he focused on his work until hours later he received a SMS of Anne saying: "Are you in your flat? I need to speak with you. In private." 

***

Isabelle, Kate and George arrived at dawn to the apparent. It was empty. Anne still was with Richard and Margaret was with her boyfriend. It was too late to call Richard so Kate slept with them in Isabelle’s bed. During a while, George and she looked the little girl between them sleeping and she thought it was  so cute. They really wanted starting a family but they also were in fear of saying it. 

A while ago, someone arrived to the apartment and woke up the two of them. George went out of the bedroom for seeing who were. For the peace, it was Margaret but she was terribly nervous. She told her bother to tell Isabelle to go out of the bed with her and when she did, they lock in the bathroom.

”Meg I am so tired. What happens?” Asked Isabelle almost slept.

”I have a problem.” She caught a pregnancy test and put it on the sink. Isabelle wasn’t slept anymore. “I haven’t done it yet but I don’t have my menstruation since two months ago. And the pill isn't 100% trustworthy.”

”Okay, maybe it is nothing. Some women have the menstruation irregular. My sister for example. Do the test and we will know it for sure.” 

Margaret finally could make pee on it and they waited together until the time was over. Isabelle had to see the result because Margaret didn’t want to.

”You see Meg? It is just an... No, wait. It is positive. OMG, It says you are pregnant!” 

Margaret didn’t say a word. Just sat on the toilet with her head over her hands.


	11. Chapter 11

“Come to my apartment. I am alone.” Replied Richard to Anne’s sms. After sending it, he wasn't sure if his reply was enterely correct or not, but it was sent anyway.

He closed his laptot and put away all the documents he had on his desk. Richard wondered why Anne suddenly needed to speak with him without no one to see or listen them, but she quickly arrieved and softly knock at the door.

Since the moment in which he opened the door, he could perfectly see she was nervous, even with anxiety. She was also very pretty as if she would have gone out that night. Anne entered the flat and tried to relax before telling Richard about the hard situation she had and for what she needed his help.

”Okay, I tell you this because I know you are a lawyer, a good one, and because I need your help but you have to keep the professional secrecy at any cost with my family and yours too.” Anne’s words were in shaking and Richard didn’t know what to think. It must be something very important for her to be like that but he just couldn’t know it. She always seemed like a person without those types of problems.

”Of course. Nothing you are telling me will be known for anyone unless you and me. But first, try to calm yourself. You are shaking. Can I offer you something?”

”Whatever with alcohol is fine.”

The two of them approached the worktop of the kitchen and sat on the chairs with two glasses of wine and the bottle that he had opened before. Anne drank her glass in one time with Richard looking at her asking in his mind since when did she drink so much and so fast.

”Okay. As you know, when I was living in France I was dating a guy whose name is Edoard. The truth is that it was a complicated relationship since almost the begging. When we had disputes, sometimes he ended becoming... aggressive towards me. Nothing of a great importance I supposed but, well you know what I mean. I always ended up forgiving him because I knew he had physical problems becuase his father left him and his mother when he was a child. So after our disputes, he was out during a while and I was in our apartment drinking anything with alcohol for feeling better and could sleep. But at the end of my time in France, the relationship became intolerant and I left him. That was like a month before I came here more or less. Then, he became to follow me on the streets believing I didn’t notice. He hit me sometimes even harder and tried to rape me but he couldn’t do it. Some people told me he was telling everyone he was going to kill me. And he sent me constantly messages full of threats. I still recive them.” Anne couldn’t look at Richard while she was telling him the truth as if she were ashamed but the only thing Richard could think is why hasn’t she told anyone in her family and the police.

”Didn’t you tell this to the police?” Asked Richard trying not showing the pity he felt for her. He knew she wouldn’t like that.

”I tried in France but they told me that it would make things worst because I was moving here and it would be forgotten for french authorities.” Richard couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He was familiar with polices’s work for his own profession and becuase he was living with one, Francis.

”You have said you still recives sms from him. When was the last one? Do you have them?”

”A few hours ago. Yes, I have all of them.”

Anne caught her phone from her bag and showed Richard the extensive list of sms from Edoard. They touch each other's hand for the phone and Anne could feel again her desire for him. Especially because she was on her mind but with some cups of wine already taken.

”Anne, this is madness. Why didn’t you told anyone?”

”Because it wouldn’t serve for nothing good. No one could have stopped him. I have a good friend in France who knows everything about this, Veronique. She was my support during that time. For that, I need your help. I wanna report this and end it as soon as I can. Will you help me?”

“Of course I will help you. I could never abandon anyone in this situation and less if it is someone I care for.” It was really difficult for Richard to stand alone in front of Anne without showing some of his feelings for her. After hearing her story, he understood her insecurity towards him. Did that mean she still had feelings of love for him? It is true he kissed her before but nothing more came after that day. Although both wished it. But they just did as it wouldn’t have happened.

”Anyway, you should tell your sister because she is the one who is living with you and if that guy discovers where do you live, he will go directly to hurt you.”

”I know it but he has no way to find me. I don’t wanna be a problem for Bella. She is completely happy for the first time in her life planning her wedding. She doesn’t deserve this.” Richard suspired and nodded in desesperation.

”At least, tell me when you are alone in your apartment. It isn’t safe that you are on your own.”

Anne didn’t know what to say about his behaviour. She knew he wouldn’t be an asshole but she feared he wouldn’t help her. She opted for raising from the chair and hugging him very deeply while she was saying almost in tears: “Thank you. I will always be in debt to you.”

”There is no need. I just want you to be safe and happy. Whatever that is to you.”

They stopped hugging each other but both stayed so close to the other’s mouth, and this time it was Anne who kissed him. It was a strange feeling for both knowing what they were talking about but at the end of that passionate kiss, they wanted more and more of the other.

”Richard, why did you kiss me the other day?” Said Anne with her lips almost kissing him already.

”Because I still love you. The person you were and the woman you become. It has always been you despite everything. Why have you kissed me now?”

”Because I still love you too. And if I could go back to the past, I would have fight for you instead of letting you go.”

This time both started the kiss and Richard caught Anne from her ass while she jumped on him around his hip and carried her to his bedroom closing the door.

***

At morning, Kate had the breakfast with her aunts Margaret and Isabelle and her uncle George. She was very excited for all she did the night before while they observed the stars and wanted to go home for telling her dad.

Margaret on the contrary, didn’t wanna talk. She was sat and silent on the sofá looking to nowhere with an expression of concern. Isabelle was trying to do as everything was normal but George wasn’t spupid and he knew something was going on.

Isabelle approached Margaret on the sofa letting behind her the child and her boyfriend playing with the cereals for talking in whispers with her.

”Meg, you cannot stay like that. This matter has happened you like it or not. Now you have to face it. I know you have never considered being a mother but, would that be so horrible for you?” It wasn’t Margaret didn’t want to be a mother but she never thought about it in a serious way. She had a boyfriend but that wasn’t a solide relationship and she feared if he knew, he would get angry at her and her family too. They were so conservative, at least at first and in theory. 

“It isn’t that, Bella. But I don’t know what to do. I don’t wanna abort but I believe it would be the best option with no one to know it. Charles already has a teenage daughter. And we are not together in a common way. It is not as if it would have happened to you. You have my brother and he never would leave you nor a baby of you. I fear I cannot say the same of him.”

That was the first time the two of them spoke about her boyfriend with his proper name. Normally they called him “the man” but they always understood each other

”Meg, you shouldn’t choose in your life and less in a matter like this based in a man who would abandon you at any moment because of your condition, which has been provoked by both of you. Not just you. You deserve more. Your family loves you. They can be shocked at first but if you have the child, they will be there for you. Just look at Dickon. In addition, you are not a teenager, you are a grown woman. But you need to tell Charles the news in person for knowing if he will still be part of your life or not.”

"And how should I look at him if he says he won't be there for the child?" 

"You don't have to think about it. Nor thinking so negative. Just go to him and tell it."

Margaret let the cup of coffee she was drinking on the coffee table, gave a touch on Isabelle's knee and raise up for chaning her clothes before going out.

"Now, go to brush your teeth before you have to go with your daddy, Kate." Told George to the little girl. While she went running to the bathroom, he sat on the sofa with Isabelle.

"Is everything alright? Meg seems very strange since last night."

" Yes, she just has to fix something that has recently happened to her, but she has it controlled."

"Is about that boyfriend of her? What? Don't look me like that. She is my sister, I have to worry about her." Isabelle smiled for how adorable she thought George was for being in that way with his sister. So fatherly.  

"Your sister is a grown woman, George. Let her be." 

"Uncle George! I am ready!" 

George took Kate and went to Richard's apartment with the keys the girls had for emergencies.

***

Richard and Anne were awake in the bed. He was hugging her from behind and she was caressing his arms.

"Have you slept  well? Said Richard kissing her shoulder.

"Very well. The awakening is so much better at your side." They kissed on the lips gently without almost moving. But they heard the sound of the main door opening and his daughter running to his bedroom calling him. Instinctively, Anne put the covers as she could with Richard's help on her for she to not be seen.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Said Kate opening the door of his bedroom with George behind her. Richard was with the eyes completely open as if it were going to burst. George gave a quick look and understood he was in a committed situation. 

"Come with me, Kate." Said George, catching the girl's hand and closing the door. "Your father just woke up and he needs to dress himself and those things. Show me your next Halloween costume." Richard and Anne were out of the bed in less than a second and dressed as quick as they could. Richard went out of the bedroom first and went to his daughter's bedroom for being sure Anne wasn't seen when she went out of the apartment. It worked for Kate but not for George who was going to leave when he saw her leaving his brother's bedroom. She looked at him and whispered "No comment". 

***

When Anne entered the apartment, she directly passed to the bathroom for washing her face. George was smiling and Isabelle didn't understand, partly because she was busy and didn't saw Anne enter. 

"Guess where I have found your sister." 

"How would I know? I thought you just went to your brother's flat. Why are you smiling?"

"I found your sister on my brother's bed."

"What?" George's phone just rang and he had to apart for attending it. Anne went out not in a good mood apparently.

"How was your night? Do you wanna tell me something?" Teased Isabelle.

"And you? Or should I wait some months before your belly grows up? I have seen the predictor in the paper bin."

"Shh. Do you wanna George to listen? I am not pregnant. It isn't mine."

"It isn't mine, and unless Kate is more advanced than we thought, it has to be yours."

Isabelle didn't wanted confess Margaret's secret but she had to if she didn't want to let people believe she was pregnant.

"It is Meg's not mine. I was talking with her about this last night and this morning. But be silent about it. She doesn't know what will she do."

George approached to them keeping his phone on his trousers.

"We have to go to your clinic. Edward has called me."

"Is he well?" Asked Isabelle.

"All of them are fine. But Elizabeth has given birth and we must pick up my mother and go to see them. Do you come with us Anne?"

"Eh...no. I will see the baby another time. I am busy." Anne had to think about all the things that happened last night and that was the perfect moment being alone in the flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment your opinion! :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deleted this chapter and rewrote it because I didn't like the way it looked and felt I couldn't go on with the story.  
> Hope you like it!

Jane and Edmund passed the night before together in her house after another romantic getaway in a not very small cabin full of roses with an enormous lake of shining water nearby them. Despite being in a hot season of the year, the most if the cabins were free. They took advantage of it and lost their shame about bathing naked in the lake at night when no one could see them. During the day, Edmund also discovered one thing he liked so much about Jane. Despite her appearance of a lady, true in some things, she also loved making works that include getting dirty. Due to the fact that both were very sporty people, they were much time to go hiking in the forest. It was a weekend to remember.

Even though they loved to be hugged by the bed, they had to go back to work. In his work Edmund could decide the timetable he wanted to follow, always with some conditions, but not Jane. As the most of the people she had a defined one and she had to get up or she would be late.

He took a quick shower after his eldest brother called him announcing his new daughter has already born. Edmund thought for a moment about if he should tell Jane to go with him or not but he decided not doing it even though they were going to the same clinic together. It was extremely soon for them as a couple to involve the family. In fact, she hasn't already said nothing about hers.

Jane and her father didn't have a good relationship. She had practically raised herself all her life or with a nanny when she was a baby but never with her father. The few times they talked, they always end up arguing about the same thing. Her father always said that she never lacked money and that she lived in luxury thanks to his company. Jane didn't say it wasn't true, only that she needed her love more and his money less. It wasn't too hard to see when you met her that Jane's insecurities about having a partner were because of her father. The two of them had barely seen each other once a year since she left home, and for Jane's regret, her father didn't seem to need her. She had no other family as her mother abandoned her after giving birth and months later died in a car accident. Or that is what he said to her all her life.

Even though Edmund didn't know anything about Jane's family, he assumed that the relationship was not good and that being suddenly immersed in his could be overwhelming for her. So they decided to go separately to the clinic. That way, they could both drive and not depend on each other.

"Are you sure you don't wanna me to go with you?" Asked Jane while they were finishing breakfast in the kitchen praying that he wouldn’t change his mind.

Edmund put the cup of coffee on the table and took Jane's had known what was on her mind.

"No, I prefer not. It is better to focus all the attention on the baby or you will see my very hormonal sister-in-law really angry. Besides, my brothers can be very intensive, so it's better to take it at the time. ****  
** **

 

* * *

 

Jane arrived before Edmund did to the clinic.

She greeted the receptionist as usual and went through the medical records of the patients she had to see that day. A tall man approached perpendicular to her to speak to the receptionist but she paid little attention to him útil she heard his voice. A very familiar voice.

"Excuse me, ma'am, my wife has been ringing the bell for several minutes to be attended by a nurse but no one is coming." The receptionist called the nurse's office and apologized to the man for his wife.

"Edward?" Jane had raised her head and couldn't believe who she was seeing.

"Jane... Eh... Hi... I didn't expect to see you here. It's been a long time since we've seen each other." Edward was astonished to see her ex-lover the same day and in the same place, his daughter was born.

"I work here. What are you doing here?" Asked Jane. She knew it was his wife because of what he said in reception but still hoped it was nothing serious.

"My daughter was born several hours ago. My wife is recovering from her C-section."

"Oh. Well, I hope everything is fine and congratulations to your daughter."

It was an uncomfortable situation but even though they ended up in bad manners they didn't have to be always like that. After all, what were the chances of them ever seeing each other again?

Edward thanked her for her congratulations and for a moment, the two of them looked each other in the eyes without knowing what to say.

Shortly afterwards Edmund entered in the reception and saw his brother talking to a woman from behind.

“Hey, Ed!” Edmund went to him and saw Jane then. He had no idea that they knew each other, nor Jane that they were brothers. “Ah, Jane! Do you already know my brother?  

“Your brother? Asked Jane.

“Wait a moment.” Interrupted Edward. "How do you two know each other?”

“We are dating” Replied Edmund without understanding anything.

Jane couldn't believe it. It felt like she wanted to die right then and there. Instead of continuing that conversation, she remembered that she had patients coming at any time. She made the excuse that she had to leave, took the medical records, and left quickly. It was finally Edward's turn to explain to Edmund how he knew Jane and from what.

* * *

 

The rest of the morning the family was together in the hospital getting to know the new addition to the family. On Elizabeth's side was also her mother Jacquetta and her brother Anthony, who was taking care of Lizzie, Mary and Thomas.  
The atmosphere was quite tense especially because Jacquetta and Cecily didn't get along. Both Jacquetta and Cecily had so much different personalities because they had been raised and had raised their children in very different ways. In truth, Cecily always thought that Jacquetta was very vulgar and Jacquetta though that Cecily was so snooty. In due to the bad atmosphere in the room, Edward decided to use that moment to announce that the baby would be named Cecily after his mother. It wasn't a joint decision. Elizabeth had chosen the names of all her previous children, and this time it was Edward's turn. In those moments Jacquetta looked disgusting to the floor. 

The nurse came to pick up the newborn and Elizabeth took advantage of it for resting accompany of her mother. Anthony took the children to their home, and Edward went out to the café with his mother, George and Isabelle before she went to work at the clinic again. 

Edmund left because he couldn't stand to be in that environment anymore. He didn't know what to think of his relationship or Jane. Not even from his own brother. 

Margaret had taken a taxi to the clinic because she was too nervous to drive, so she came back with Richard to their building.

"Do you think Kate was a mistake in your life?"

"What is the point of that Meg?" Richard was surprised.

"Just curiosity."

"No, I don't think Kate was a mistake. In any case, a surprise but not a mistake. Yes, I was very young but I think I haven't done things so badly and she is healthy, loved and happy."

"Don't you think it would have been better for her to be married to her mother?"

"No, absolutely no. We weren't on good terms after all and that would have harmed Kate in her childhood. The only thing that I regret is that she has to grow up without her mother."

"But she can have one. Not her biological one but another. Anne seems very fondly of her and Kate loves spending time with her. Don't you feel nothing for her anymore?"

"What do you expect me to say? I am not looking for a substitute for Kate's mother, Meg. It is insulting for her memory and I don't wanna my daughter to suffer. I am not a teenager anymore. Why are you asking me this?"

"Because I am pregnant." 

"Really? I mean, that is wonderful. Congratulations. But, are you happy? Is the father too?"

"I honestly have a mix of feelings. I never imagined myself as a mother. Charles is surprisingly happy. But I don't know how we will do this. He travels a lot for his work and well, he already has a daughter from a previous marriage. He is now obviously divorced and we were planning to live together."

"Are you considering abortion?"

"No! Not anymore. I was so worried that I thought about it only for a second. But I wouldn't forgive myself if I did."

Richard parked in the garage while he was talking to his sister. When they got out of the car, he was surprised to see that she was going to the street and not to her house. 

"Aren't you coming up?"

"No, I'm leaving you my apartment so you can be alone with Anne and tell her once and for all that you still have feelings for her and that you want to try having a relationship again." 

Richard sighed at his sister's insistence, thinking that she was partly right. 

"It's not that simple, Meg. " 

"Nor will ever be if you don't dare to take the first step."

* * *

 When night came, Edmund could not continue with so many doubts in his head about everything that had happened that day. He didn't want to talk to anyone but doubts were killing him so despite the time he went to see Jane at her house. As it was too late, he had to call her on the phone to open the door.

"Hi." Said Edmund without looking at her.

"Hi... Please come in."

They entered her house and he began talking even before she could notice.

"I need to ask you something." Started Edmund.

"Okay."

"Why did you wanted to be with a man that you knew that would never love you? Did you loved him?"

What are two questions, thought Jane but it wasn't a moment for being fussing.

"I never loved him. I just felt that in that way he would never be able to hurt me. Anyone could hurt me in that situation. That is why I felt safer."

"Safer with him that with me? "

"Yes. Because I really care for you. It is so soon to speak of love but I believe that with time I will love you. I don't know exactly why but this experience makes me feel vulnerable in such ways. But I don't care because you are here, with me. A year ago I would have fled without thinking but now it is different. Now it is all I want. You are what I want."

"And now you are gonna tell me you didn't know we are brothers."

"Of course I didn't know!"

Once again, both of them were left without knowing what to say but without wanting to end the conversation. But after a while, she was the one who started.

"I know this is shocking. Okay? It is also for me but we have to decide if we wanna try to… to resolve this. Because I really want to and I know this is harder for you but I can be always like this."

"I am sorry. But I need to think before saying something I don't want to. I promise that I will call you when I'm ready"

Edmund approached her, gave her a kiss on the forehead as she repressed her desire to cry and left. Both had had a hard time in their love lives and naively this time they thought that maybe everything would work out.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me your thoughts!


End file.
